Et si Sirius ne s'était pas échappé d'Azkaban ?
by djino04
Summary: Dumbledore : "Le Directeur d'Azkaban m'a appelé ce matin. Il est mourant. Il ne mange plus depuis plusieurs jours." Le prologue a été complétement modifié
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.

J'étais assis à une petite table qui avait déjà bien vécu. Je me sentais seul comme toujours depuis la nuit où trois de mes amis sont morts et que le dernier a été enfermé pour les avoir trahis et tués. La pleine lune me fatigue de plus en plus, surtout que la meute manque toujours à Moony malgré les années qui ont passé.

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève et me dirige lentement vers l'entrée. J'ouvre doucement ne sachant pas qui peut me rendre visite, puisque c'est extrêmement rare.

La personne qui a frappé à la porte est Dumbledore, j'ouvre donc complètement la porte et me recule pour le laisser passer :

"Directeur, entrez je vous en prie, entrez

-Merci, Remus.

Je lui fais signe de s'assoir à la table et je vais préparer du thé. Une fois qu'il est prêt je lui apporte une tasse.

Mon ancien directeur m'explique sa présence :

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous apporter. «

Je relève brusquement ma tête de mon thé et lui demande :

« Qui ?

-Sirius »

Je le regarde étonné, que lui est-t- il arrivé ? Mon visage se durcit en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait :

« Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler de ce traitre ?

- Le Directeur d'Azkaban m'a appelé ce matin. Il est mourant. Il ne mange plus

Depuis plusieurs jours.

- Et que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ? »

Malgré mon ton dur, Dumbledore avait vu un voile de tristesse passer dans mes yeux. Sirius a toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, maintenant il est en train de mourir. Je me reprends et me dis qu'il ne faut pas que je cesse de penser à ce qu'il a fait à Lily, James, Peter et même à Harry, son filleul.

Mon ancien directeur semble comprendre mon combat intérieur :

« Remus, vous avez été très proches tous les deux.

- Oui, avant qu'il nous trahisse.

- Ecoutez, ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ce jour-là ?

- Je le sais. Il les a tués, tous. D'abord James et Lily, puis Peter. Il les a vendus à Voldemort et je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner cela. Jamais !

Je m'étais levé pendant mon discours. Dumbledore ne m'avait que très rarement vu aussi énervé. Mais cela ne semble pas l'effrayer, ni même le surprendre

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Je me retourne vers lui, pour le coup c'est moi qui suis surpris :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il n'y a plus personne encore en vie ayant assisté à la scène, sauf Sirius. Vous pourriez découvrir des choses que vous avez toujours espérées. »

Il se lève mais continue de parler :

« Si vous voulez y aller demain, venez à Poudlard pour 16 heures. Pensez que c'est votre dernière chance d'apprendre la vérité. »

Il transplane sur ces paroles, me laissant seul et très pensif sur cette discussion que nous avons eue. J'ai passé la nuit en me demandant ce que j'allais faire.


	2. Azkaban

Chapitre 1

merci a tous les lecteurs. J'ai vite posté cette suite mais les délais seront surement plus long les prochaines fois.

POV Rémus

Je suis devant Poudlard, il est 15h30. Il pleut depuis ce matin, la pluie reflète mon humeur actuelle. Il ne reste plus que 30 minutes, je doute de plus en plus d'avoir fait le bon choix en venant. J'ai peur de le revoir, s' il est coupable, cette rencontre va réouvrir un vieille blessure pas complètement cicatrisée. Et s'il est innocent ... Il ne peut pas être innocent mais s'il l'était je me sentirai vraiment mal de l'avoir laissé à Azkaban. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais car il est coupable et il les trahit. Je devrais le haïr mais le loup au fond de moi ne veut pas, je ne peux pas. Il reste un membre de la meute quoi qu'il ait fait, il a été mon ami et m'a soutenu à un moment où tout le monde m'a tourné le dos. Mais il m'a déja trahi pendant notre 5eme année. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre avant d'avoir les réponses à certaines questions.

Je regarde de nouveau ma montre 15h55. Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Sur ces pensées, le directeur arriva et me salua :

"Bonjour Remus."

" Bonjour professeur."

"Vous êtes prêt à y aller ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je veux vraiment le voir et surtout comment réagir face à lui. J'ai essayer de l'oublier mais c'est impossible. Pensez vous vraiment que je vais apprendre des choses en allant le voir ?"

"Seul votre cœur connait la réponse à cette question ?" me répondit-il.

En ce moment mon coeur me dit une seule chose, que je n'aurais pas du manger ce matin. Le directeur me sortit de mes pensées :

"Je dois y aller maintenant, mais venez vous avec moi ?"

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je pense à James, Peter et Lily. Je vais y aller pour eux, pour connaître enfin la vérité et savoir pourquoi il a fait cela. Je me retourne vers le directeur et je lui dit :

"Je viens. Je suis prêt."

Nous avons donc transplané et nous sommes arrivés devant la mer. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin, une immence batisse : Azkaban. Je pouvais entendre même à cette distance les cris des prisonniers rendus fous par les détraqueurs. Vais-je vraiment avoir des réponses à mes questions ? Je doute fortement que Sirius soit dans un bon état d'esprit après avoir passé plus de 12 ans ici. Je pensais qu'il ne vivrait pas aussi longtemps et je me demande bien comment il a pu survivre.

Le directeur me sortit de mes pensées une fois de plus, pour me dire de monter dans une petit barque. Une fois dedans elle nous emmene vers cette affreuse prison. Je suis mort de peur à l'idée de voir l'homme qui a autre fois était un de mes meilleurs amis. Un homme heureux, plein de joie de vivre, et loyal ... Enfin je le pensais.

Nous arrivons enfin a quai. Il pleut toujours à flot et nous sommes trempés de la tête aux pieds. Je descends de cette barque et je m'avance au coté de mon ancien directeur vers une grande porte où se trouvent deux gardiens en train de jouer aux cartes. C'est Dumbledore qui prend la parole :

"Nous sommes venus voir un prisonnier."

Un des gardiens se retourne et nous fusille du regard :

"Les visites sont interdites."

"Nous avons l'accord de votre directeur pour pouvoir le faire." répond calmement Dumbledore.

"Il faut qu'on le voit pour être sur de ce que vous dites."

"Allez le voir alors." rétorqua le directeur

"On ne peut pas il est au ministère, nous ne devons le déranger sous aucun prétexte."

"Mais c'est important."

Je sentais ma patience arriver à bout et si j'avais dû parler à la place de Dumbledore, je ne serai pas ce que j'aurai fait ou dit. Moi qui suis d'habitude très calme, n'arrive pas à venir à bout de ma colère. Je ne contrôle plus vraiment le loup en moi et j'ai vraiment peur de ma réaction face à Sirius. Mais si je n'arrive pas à le controler, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Mais d'un autre coté d'après ce que j'ai appris il est très faible et personne ne mérite vraiment cela et de plus je ne suis pas sûr que le loup soit en colère contre lui. Je pense qu'il l'est contre moi de ne pas avoir voulu voir Sirius plus tôt et d'avoir essayé de le sortir de ma vie. Le loup en moi a toujours été plus proche de Patmol que des autres membres de la meute, il avait complètement confiance en lui comme moi j'avais confiance en Sirius. Grâce à lui mes transformations ont toujours été moins pénibles. Les seules durant lesquelles j'ai souffert étaient celles juste après la maudite blague de Sirius sur Rogue. Je ne voulais plus qu'il vienne. Pendant ces nuits de pleine lune, le loup a recherché son compagnon de jeu pendant longtemps. Peter et James n'arrivaient pas à le distraire.

J'entends des voix parler et je reprends doucement conscience du monde qui m'entoure

L'autre gardien demande :

"Qui êtes vous venus voir ?"

"Sirius Black."

Les deux gardiens nous regardent étonner.

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?"

"Au courant de quoi ? " demanda le directeur.

Et à ce moment là je sens un énorme poids survenir sur mon cœur. Le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Est-il mort ? Je n'ai pas pu connaitre les raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à faire cela. J'ai perdu la dernière personne qui me rattachait à mon enfance. Je suis le dernier des maraudeurs. Sirius, le "frère de James" est mort. Mais c'était aussi un traître. Oui mais je voulais tant le revoir avant qu'il ne meurt à son tour. Après demain c'est la pleine lune et je sens le loup en moi devenir incontrôlable. Je fracasse la table sur laquelle joués plutôt les deux gardiens.. Le loup ressent la perte du dernier de sa meute, ceux qu'il aurait dû protéger. J'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, il y a de la colère, mais aussi de la tristesse et une immense douleur. J'ai mal, je ne pensais pas que j'aurai si mal en apprenant la perte du dernier de mes anciens amis. Le monde tourne autour de moi. J'entends la voix de Dumbledore m'appeler. Je vois flou et je me sens tomber, puis l'herbe mouillée sous moi. Je ne vois plus rien, que du noir et je perds connaissance.


	3. Infirmerie

Quand je reprends conscience, j'entends du bruit, des voix autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à les distinguer et encore moins savoir où je suis, et ce que je fais là.

Puis soudain tout me revient en tête les mots du garde : « Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? ». Je me souviens de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur le loup en moi et penser que tu étais mort. Sirius, Patmol qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Es tu vraiment mort ou ai-je interprèté les morts du garde trop vite, sans réfléchir. J'espère sincèrement que ce soit ça.

J'entends des voix m'appeler et j'essaye de me concentrer pour revenir à la réalité. Au bout de longues minutes j'arrive à discerner le visage de mon ancien directeur et d'un des gardes. Je suis allongé sur un lit, dans une pièce toute blanche comme une infirmerie. Mais il y en a -t-il une à Azkaban ? Ton corps est il là ?

J'essaye de me concentrer encore un peu et je reviens finalement complètement à la réalité.

Dumbledore me demande :

« Comment te sens tu Rémus ? »

Je le regarde et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'excuser :

« Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, je ... »

Je commence à me redresser mais je sens la main du directeur m'arrêter et me forcer à me rallonger.

« Tu n'y es pour absolument rien Rémus. »

Il me regarde, semble hésiter puis finalement se lance :

« Crois tu être assez fort pour voir Sirius ? »

Je le regarde il a dit te voir et non voir ton corps, ce qui veut dire que tu es encore en vie. Et finalement je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle me réjouit ou non. Quand je te croyais mort j'étais très triste de ne pas pouvoir connaître la vérité, mais te savoir encore en vie, fait aussi resurgir en moi la colère que toi, le traître, tu sois encore de ce monde.

Je pose finalement la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

« Il est encore en vie ? »

Je n'ose pas regarder mon ancien directeur de peur qu'il voit ma réaction quelque soit la réponse.

Finalement c'est le garde qui me répond.

« Oui, il est encore en vie, mais dans un très mauvais état physique et mental»

Qu'est ce qu'il entend par un « très mauvais état physique et mental. » Vas tu me reconnaître, te souviens tu de ce que tu as fait ? Dumbledore me repose la question :

« Crois tu être assez en forme pour voir Sirius ? Et veux tu le voir quand même malgré son état ?»

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, oui je veux te voir, mais je veux te retrouver comme je t'ai quitté, innocent et blagueur.

Je veux t'entendre dire que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade imaginé par Voldemort Mais je sais que c'est impossible, après avoir vécu dans cet enfer quoi qu'il arrive, que tu sois coupable ou innocent, tu ne seras jamais le même. Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état même si tu les as trahis. Mais c'est sûrement ma dernière chance de pouvoir te parler, de voir mon dernier ancien ami.

Nous sommes plus que deux maraudeurs et nous avons promis que nous nous soutiendrons coûte que coûte. Ma décision est prise mais je veux juste savoir deux choses avant .

Je me retourne d'abord vers mon ancien directeur et demande :

« Vous l'avez vu ? »

Il me regarde et a un triste sourire, il n'a pas besoin de me parler, j'ai compris. Il l'a vu mais tu dois vraiment être dans un mauvais état.

Je redemande cette fois ci au garde :

« Où est il ? »

Le garde me regarde étonné :

« Il est dans sa cellule, il n'en sort jamais. Aucun prisonnier n'est sorti de sa cellule après y avoir été enfermé, sauf ceux qui avaient le droit à un procès. Le tribunal est la seule destination possible. Mais ils sont vraiment très rares, et ils sont tous revenus ici après. »

Je le regarde, je trouve ça révoltant, il dit que tu es mourant et il te laisse dans ta cellule alors qu'apparemment il y a une infirmerie. Il se fiche complètement de vous, rien ne les intéresse vous êtes juste des bêtes qu'il faut garder enfermées, jusqu'à votre mort. Je suis de plus en plus dégoûté par cet endroit.

Je me retourne vers les deux autres personnes de la pièce et dis :

« Je veux le voir. »

Je me lève donc du lit, et le garde m'entraîne vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Nous nous retrouvons dans un long couloir froid et humide. J'en ai la chair de poule et quand je pense qu'à une période les loups garous étaient enfermés ici pour ne plus être nuisibles. J'aurais très bien pu finir ici dans cette maudite prison où tu es enfermé.

Nous continuons d'avancer dans le long couloir et nous pouvons entendre les cris des prisonniers. Plus le temps passe, plus je pense que tu es innocent et l'envie de te voir augmente. Mais j'ai peur aussi de me faire de fausses illusions et que tu sois véritablement ce que tout le monde pense.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés au bout du couloir, il y a une porte que le garde pousse.

Nous arrivons dans une toute petite pièce, grise comme le reste de la prison. Il y a deux portes une à droite et l'autre à gauche.

C'est cette dernière que nous prenons. Derrière celle-ci, se trouve un escalier que nous montons. Puis de nouveau une porte, que nous passons.

Dès que je l'ai franchie je sens le froid m'envahir, je vois plein de détraqueurs. J'entends des hurlements et je vois des cellules alignées, et des prisonniers. Certaines personnes que je connais mais aucun ne semble nous voir. Nous avançons et plus nous nous éloignons de la porte plus l'état des prisonniers empire. La plupart sont blessés, des plaies non soignées, ils crient, parlent tout seul, se jettent sur les barreaux. Mais dans quel état vais je te retrouver Sirius.

Le garde me sort de mes pensées :

« Black se trouve à l'étage du dessus, la présence des détraqueurs y est plus forte car c'est là que se trouvent les partisans de vous-savez-qui. »

Je le regarde étonné et inquiet, si les détraqueurs sont plus présents en haut, dans quel état vas-tu être ?

Nous avons continué notre chemin et nous sommes arrivés à une nouvelle porte qui mène vers un escalier. Nous sommes montés doucement, trop doucement à mon goût puis nous avons encore franchi une porte.

Je sens de nouveau le froid m'envahir, les cris des prisonniers sont plus nombreux et ce sont des cris de pure folie. Plus je m'avance, plus je sens le loup garou en moi s'agiter. Patmol, tu es tout près, je le sens et lui aussi.

Nous marchons le long du couloir, je regarde dans chaque cellule pour voir si tu n'y es pas. J'ai pu apercevoir les Lestranges, et d'autres mangemorts qui étaient avec nous pendant nos années à Poudlard.

Tout à coup le garde s'arrête et me dit :

« Il est là bas, c'est la dernière cellule où il y a les détraqueurs. Vous voulez être seul, je présume ? »

J'entends soudain un cri, inhumain, horrible, ton cri. Je vois ces monstres sortir de ta cellule. Je regarde le gardien avec dégoût et lui répond :

« Oui aussi seul que l'on peut être dans cette prison avec tous les détraqueurs autour. »

Il ne répond pas et fait comme si il n'avait pas entendu ma réponse.

Le directeur se retourne vers moi :

« Vas y. »

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me dirige lentement vers ta cellule. Plus je m'approche plus le loup s'agite, il a enfin retrouvé un membre de sa meute. J'arrive enfin devant tes barreaux, je vois tout d'abord un plateau repas encore « rempli », si on peut appeler ça un repas. Je lève les yeux et je te vois enfin, maigre, pale, avec une longue barbe. Tu es sale et tu trembles, un effet secondaire des détraqueurs, tu sembles vraiment très agité. Je te reconnais à peine. Tu es blotti dans un coin, tu ne sembles pas avoir la force de te relever. Je t'appelle alors doucement :

« Sirius »

Tu te retournes vers moi et alors à mon plus grand étonnement, tu prends peur et tu cherches à te faire encore plus petit. Que t'ont -ils fait ?


	4. Rencontre

Chapitre 3

Je reste pendant 5 minutes à te fixer, la tête appuyée contre les barreaux de ta cellule. Tu n'as toujours pas bougé.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras et je vois Dumbledore et le garde me regarder. Mon ancien directeur prend la parole et me tend du chocolat :

« Tu peux rentrer avec lui si tu veux mais je te conseille de lui faire manger ça avant de lui parler. »

Je prends le chocolat tendu et je le remercie. Le garde s'approche de la porte et me demande :

« Êtes vous sur de vouloir prendre le risque de rentrer avec cet assassin. »

Je te regarde à nouveau, oui je veux y aller car le loup sait au fond de moi que je ne crains absolument rien avec toi.

Je hoche la tête et le garde ouvre la porte. Dès que j'ai franchi les grilles, il m'enferme avec toi dans la cellule et part avec Dumbledore.

Je reporte alors mon attention sur toi, tu es toujours assis dans le coin et tu trembles encore énormément.

Je t'observe mais je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi, je ne sais même pas si tu me reconnais.

Je me décide enfin et m'approche de toi calmement, mais tu prends peur et commences à gémir comme un chien blessé. J'arrête alors d'avancer et m'agenouille. Il suffirait juste que je tende le bras pour te toucher mais je ne le fais pas. Au lieu de ça je décide de te calmer avant de faire quoique ce soit. Et je t'appelle doucement :

« Sirius ... »

Tu ne réponds pas et ne réagis pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu. Tu es toujours immobile et le seul signe qui me montre que tu es encore en vie, c'est tes tremblements incessants.

Je mets la main dans ma poche et ressors le chocolat. J'ouvre le paquet en coupe un petit bout et te le tends. Il faut vraiment que je te parle et pour cela il faut que l'effet secondaire des détraqueurs passe.

Tu regardes le chocolat, mais tu ne fais aucun geste pour le prendre. Je t'encourage alors :

« C'est du chocolat Sirius, ça calmera les effets du détraqueur. »

Tu sembles hésiter à le prendre et donc je le pose près de toi par terre. Tu continues à trembler et tes yeux passent du chocolat à moi sans arrêt. Et j'ai peur que tu ne le manges pas, vu que tu as arrêter de te nourrir.

Mais tu te décides enfin et tu prends le chocolat. Tu l'amènes à ta bouche et le laisses fondre. Tes tremblements se calment et ton visage reprend un peu de couleur. Je t'appelle de nouveau et essaye d'attirer ton attention :

« Sirius … Tu me reconnais ? »

Tu me regardes pendant une minute et j'ai de plus en plus peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas mais finalement j'entends mon prénom passer à travers tes lèvres dans un murmure. Tu relèves ta tête vers moi et je peux alors lire de la culpabilité et de la peur dans tes yeux bleus. Tu commences à t'agiter alors et tu parles rapidement avec une voix rauque :

« Moony, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués, je te le jure. C'est... C'est Peter qui était le gardien du secret, je suis désolé... Moony ... »

Tu commences à pleurer, je me suis figé. Tu continues à parler mais je ne t'écoute plus.

C'était l'élément manquant Peter, il était peu présent, il ne sortait plus avec nous, il avait peur à chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom de Voldmort. Mais bien sur.

Quand je reprends conscience de la réalité, je te vois pleurer, t'agiter et marmonner sans cesse . Je m'approche de toi et te prends dans mes bras et je te berce calmement :

« Chut Sirius, chut je te crois. Je suis vraiment désolé. Chut c'est fini, chut Patmol. »

Tu te serres encore plus contre moi quand je t'ai appelé Patmol, tu ne pensais sûrement plus jamais l'entendre et moi je ne croyais pas le reprononcer un jour.

Je continue à te bercer doucement et tu t'endors presque contre le moi. Je prends le chocolat qu'il y a dans la robe et te le donne par petits morceaux que tu manges calmement. Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à avaler.

Notre conversation t'a exténué et il ne te faudrait pas grand chose pour que tu t'endormes réellement. Mais j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête et je veux te la poser :

« Sirius, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous changiez de gardien ? »

Tu regardes alors le sol et je te sens te contracter dans mes bras. Des larmes commencent à mouiller ma robe de sorcier pendant que tu m'expliques :

« On croyait que c'était toi le traître, je suis désolé Moony. »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer après sa réponse et tu dois le ressentir car tu ne cesses de murmurer que tu es désolé. J'inspire un grand coup et te dis :

« Chut Patmol je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas calme toi.»

Je sens que tu te détends dans mes bras et tu finis par t'endormir. Le garde arrive et dit :

« Il est temps de partir. »

Je me relève et te prends dans mes bras. Je t'étends alors sur la paillasse qui te sert de lit et je pars en te regardant.

Quand je sors de la cellule, le garde me fait signe de lui suivre, ce que je fais mais un mouvement derrière moi, me pousse à me retourner et je vois un détraqueur rentrer dans ta cellule. Et j'entends ton cri ...


	5. Entrevue avec Dumbledore

_Désolé du retard et merci pour vos reviews. Cette suite est courte mais nécessaire pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture_

Je pense que ton cri va venir me hanter pendant des nuits et des nuits. Je voudrais tellement parler de ce que tu m'as dit pendant notre conversation. Mais ce qui m'en empêche est le garde qui nous amène dehors.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, mon ancien directeur me demande de le suivre dans son bureau car il a à me parler.

Quand nous sommes à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, il commence à me parler :

« Que t-a dit Sirius? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il était innocent et que c'était Peter qui était le traître. »

Je pense que la colère pouvait s'entendre dans mes paroles mais le visage de Dumbledore resta impassible. Il continua :

« Le crois-tu ? »

« Oui je le crois, et je me demande bien comment je n'ai pas pu le savoir avant. »

Le directeur me regarde d'un air septique, je sais que ça semble fou que je crois soudainement en l'homme que je haïssais ce matin même, mais Moony sait qu'il est innocent. Je dois aussi avouer que de voir son ancien meilleur ami dans cet état aurait ébranlé beaucoup de personnes.

Le directeur continue à me fixer mais finalement il prend la parole :

« Je le crois aussi. »

Je le regarde surpris, moi qui pensais qu'il me prendrait pour un fou. Il continue autant à me surprendre. Il reprend la parole :

« Je dois faire quelque chose, peux tu revenir demain matin ? »

Sa demande me surprend mais je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de problème et que je reviendrai demain sans problème.

_Le lendemain _

Quand je me dirige le lendemain vers le bureau de mon ancien directeur, je me demande encore pourquoi il m'a fait venir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il pense aussi que Sirius est innocent.

Au moment où j'arrive à destination, Dumbledore descend de son bureau:

« Bonjour Remus, as tu bien dormi ?

Je réponds :

« Pas trop bien »

Comment veut il que j'ai bien dormi après avoir été à Azkaban, avoir vu mon seul ami d'enfance dans un état lamentable. Et puis il y a son cri qui me hante. Le directeur me fait monter dans son bureau, m'asseoir et il me propose un bonbon au citron que je refuse. Je n'ai rien pu avaler depuis hier.

Le directeur commence alors à me parler de ce qu'il a fait hier et des nouvelles qu'il a réussi à avoir sur Sirius :

« J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Je le regarde avec appréhension mais finalement il continue :

« L'état de Sirius a empiré depuis hier et si on ne fait pas rapidement quelques choses, il ne survivra pas. »

Il fait une pause et me laisse encaisser la nouvelle malgré le fait que je m'en doutais. J'attends d'avoir la bonne nouvelle mais je sais qu'elle ne me rendra pas heureux en sachant que Sirius est entrain d'être détruit à peu feu dans une cellule froide à Azkaban.

Dumbledore continue :

« La bonne nouvelle est que je t'ai trouvé un travail. »

Un travail, je n'en ai pas eu un depuis que j'ai travaillé un an à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Severus ne laisse échapper mon petit secret car il voulait mon poste. Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir. Et puis je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce travail, je n'ai aucune information.

Je demande alors des informations à mon ancien directeur :

« Mais de quel travail s'agit il ? »

« C'est un travail dans une infirmerie, je sais que tu es particulièrement doué avec les sorts de soin à cause de ton état. Et en parlant de celui-ci, tes futurs employeurs sont au courant et cela ne pose aucun problème. L'acceptes tu ? »

« Oui bien sur que je l'accepte, mais j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour aider Sirius. »

Mon ancien directeur me regarde avec de la malice dans les yeux et me rétorque :

« C'est en ce point que tu te trompes. »

Je le regarde surpris et j'attends une explication qui ne tarde pas à arriver :

« Tu vas travaillé dans une infirmerie, certes mais à Azkaban... »


	6. Un nouveau travail

Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Encore merci pour vos reviews.

Azkaban… Je regarde Dumbledore. Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, il veut vraiment que je retourne à Azkaban et que j'y travaille. Et puis je ne connais pas assez bien la médecine pour pouvoir soigner des prisonniers d'Azkaban, surtout s'ils sont tous dans le même état que Sirius

Dumbledore reprend la parole :

« Je sais que cette proposition peut te surprendre, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi et Sirius. S'il peut guérir se sera avec toi, sans toi il n'y arrivera pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Je le regarde et réponds :

« Mais je ne serai jamais capable de m'occuper de gens à Azkaban, vous savez comme moi les effets qu'ont les détraqueurs sur les personnes, même sur une courte durée, alors que là, la plupart des prisonniers sont sous leurs influences des mois, si ce n'est des années. »

Le directeur m'écoute sans m'interrompre, à la fin de mon discours il prend enfin la parole :

« Ecoute je sais que tu en es capable, même si tu crois le contraire et puis regarde Sirius, il a survécu pendant plus de 14 ans et il était encore lucide.

-Oui mais comme moi, vous êtes étonné et puis il ne va pas bien maintenant. Je serai incapable de le regarder souffrir.

-Si je sais que tu en seras capable, et Sirius a besoin de ton aide et je sais que tu feras tout pour le soutenir et qu'il réussisse à s'en sortir. Mais pour cela il lui faut la présence d'un ami qui soit là pour lui. Et je sais que tu es cette personne et que tu n'as pas envie de le perdre alors que tu viens juste d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas coupable. Et ta visite lui a surement redonné espoir, l'envie de vivre, de lutter et combattre. Il a besoin de ton aide et je suis sûr que tu veux la lui apporter, comme il l'a fait quand vous étiez à Poudlard. »

Je reste bouche bée devant son discours et je comprends qu'il a raison. Ma décision est donc prise, je vais partir travailler à Azkaban pour aider Patmol. Mais mes doutes persistent et je pense toujours que je ne serai pas à la hauteur.

Une question me trotte dans la tête :

« Je serai tout seul ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Il y aura une infirmière avec toi : Lara White. Elle arrivera en même temps que toi. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, elle veut réellement s'occuper et soigner les prisonniers, car elle pense qu'ils méritent des soins malgré ce qu'ils ont fait. Je suis assez d'accord avec eux car beaucoup de personnes sont prisonniers là-bas à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse ou de la peur de Voldemort. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien.

-Quand est ce que je commencerai ?

-Demain si tu es prêt. »

Demain ? Je pensais avoir du temps pour m'habituer à l'idée de devoir travailler là-bas, et de pouvoir réviser certains sorts et potions. Je voulais aussi réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire à Sirius quand je le reverrai. Mais j'avais tort.

Le directeur me sort une fois de plus de mes pensées :

« As-tu d'autres questions ?

-Oui, savez-vous si elle connaît ma condition ?

- Je pense, en effet, qu'elle est au courant. Mais la connaissant, car elle a fait ses études ici à Poudlard, je suis sûr et certain que cela ne posera aucun problème pour elle. Je sais aussi qu'ils ont prévu de te faire te transformer en dehors d'Azkaban. Tu auras chaque mois, un jour de repos après la pleine lune pour pouvoir récupérer.

-Et le reste du temps, je serai bloqué à Azkaban ?

- Oui en effet tu dormiras, mangeras à Azkaban.

-Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur le travail que j'effectuerai là-bas ?

-Oui, en effet. Tous les jours, tu feras avec Lara le tour des cellules d'Azkaban, mais sans rentrer, sauf si vous voyez des problèmes. Tu ne pourras pas pénétrer dans une cellule sans Lara et inversement. Je ne vais pas te cacher que ta nature de loup-garou a pour une fois jouer en ta faveur car tu as plus de force que quelqu'un de normal. Tu pourras aussi décider si un prisonnier peut ou doit être amené à l'infirmerie. Tu auras aussi l'autorisation de donner des rations supplémentaires à certains prisonniers. Mais tu ne dois pas abuser de ces droits même avec Sirius. Je sais que cela va être difficile surtout vu l'état dans lequel il est. Mais il faut absolument que tu restes là-bas pour pouvoir l'aider un peu plus chaque jour. Puis plus de temps tu resteras, plus ils auront confiance, plus tu seras libre. Tu pourras donc soigner plus facilement Sirius et lui venir en aide. Et si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver Pettigrow, il faudra que tu le fasses échapper. »

A ces paroles, je relève brusquement la tête et je répète :

« Le faire échapper ?

-Tu as vu comme moi l'état dans lequel il se trouve et malgré les soins qu'il va pouvoir recevoir, il sera mieux libre qu'enfermé dans sa cellule. Mais nous agirons comme cela qu'en dernier recours et il faut d'abord que tu sois parfaitement à l'aise à Azkaban et que Sirius récupère assez pour pouvoir sortir de sa cellule, puis de la prison et enfin fuir je ne sais où. Il faut aussi que les gardes et Lara est confiance en toi pour te laisser aller seul dans les couloirs de la prison. »

Il n'a pas tort et je le sais au plus profond de moi. Je sens aussi le loup-garou qui s'éveille en moi à la pensée de pouvoir voir tous les jours le dernier membre de sa meute et de pouvoir le sauver. J'ai une dernière question à poser à mon ancien directeur :

« Et vous pendant ce temps-là vous ferez quoi ?

-Je superviserai les recherches de Pettigrow, car plus vite on l'attrapera et plus vite Sirius sera libre. De plus si on réussit à le capturer, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire évader Sirius. »

Nous continuons notre conversation sur d'autres sujets. Puis finalement je quitte son bureau pour aller préparer mes affaires pour pouvoir partir à Azkaban et aider mon ami.


	7. Visite

Merci pour vos reviews

Clodina : Je suis content de voir que c'est assez resemblant à Dumbledore. Pour Remus, tu verras bien mais si tu veux un indice il y a au moins un « a » dans le prénom.

Le lendemain matin

Je me prépare à partir pour Azkaban. J'ai passé vraiment une très mauvaise nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser à Sirius et dans quoi je me lance.

Je me dirige vers la porte et pars pour Azkaban en transplanant. Une fois devant la mer qui me sépare de la grande bâtisse, je me demande encore dans quoi je me suis lancé et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de travailler dans cet endroit avec des prisonniers qui sont pour la plupart fou.

J'entends des pas derrière moi et je vois une jeune femme, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus clairs. Elle a l'air plus jeune que moi et elle m'adresse un sourire en s'approchant de moi. Elle m'interpelle rapidement :

« Bonjour, vous êtes Remus Lupin ?

-Bonjour, oui en effet et vous ?

-Je suis Lara White, la nouvelle infirmière. Vous serez sous mes ordres mais nous en parlerons une fois à l'intérieur. »

Je la suis et monte dans la barque derrière elle. Nous parlons tranquillement jusqu'à arriver sur la berge. Quand nous sommes devant la porte, je sens Moony se remettre à s'énerver comme la dernière fois. J'essaie de me calmer car je ne veux pas que l'accident recommence.

Quand j'y arrive enfin, la porte s'ouvre un garde arrive :

« Je m'appelle John Patch. Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener à vos appartements, une fois là-bas vous déposerez vos affaires et je vous ferai faire une visite des locaux, puis de la prison. »

Il s'arrête soudain devant une porte

« Ceci est votre chambre Mme White, je vous laisse le temps de visiter et déplier vos bagages. Je repasserai dans une heure. »

Nous continuons et nous nous arrêtons devant une autre porte :

« Votre chambre, Mr Lupin. »

Je le remercie et entre dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je suis surpris, c'est plus grand que ma maison. Il y a une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Mais ce lieu est très sombre, ce qui ne me surprend pas étant donné que je suis quand même à Azkaban. Je déballe mes affaires et je commence rapidement à tourner en rond. Moony s'énerve et n'a qu'une envie, c'est de voir Sirius. Ce qui fait que je suis aussi assez énervé. Je n'arrive pas à rester en place. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions et j'ai toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et de voir mon dernier ami mourir à cause de moi.

Finalement le temps est passé assez vite et le garde revient avec Lara :

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le bureau des gardes puis je vous ferai faire le tour des cellules en vous expliquant ce que vous devez faire. »

Nous retournons vers l'entrée où se trouve le bureau des gardes :

« Il y a 6 gardes humains qui tournent. Une semaine il y en a 3, et l'autre ce sont ceux qui restent. »

Ensuite ils commencent à monter par un escalier :

« Il y a 3 étages ici, le premier étage est celui des prisonniers qui sont là pour un temps limité, il n'y a pas de détraqueurs à ce niveau-là. En ce moment il y a 12 hommes et 2 femmes qui s'y trouvent. »

Il nous montre donc les prisonniers et nous donne leur nom. Ils ont l'air d'aller tous bien, il n'y a aucune blessure visible et personne n'a l'air d'être malade.

Ensuite nous reprenons un autre escalier pour nous diriger à l'étage au-dessus :

« Ici, c'est le second étage, ici ce sont des prisonniers assez dangereux, ils sont tous ici à vie. Ils ont tous commis de graves crimes et aucun n'est un mangemort. Vous allez commencer à avoir du travail. Ici les détraqueurs sont présents et la plupart des prisonniers sont fous. »

En effet la majorité de ces prisonniers sont blessés, certains sont couchés et ne bougent plus. Ils semblent plus calmes que la dernière fois que je les ai vus. D'ailleurs je pose la question au garde qui me répond :

« Les détraqueurs viennent juste de passer, ils sont paralysés par la peur mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. D'ailleurs quand vous voudrez les soigner je vous conseille d'attendre ce moment car autrement vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes. »

Il nous a encore dit les noms de chaque prisonnier présent dans cet étage.

Nous montons encore un étage et je sens l'inquiétude revenir en force, tu es tout près et quoique je vois, je ne pourrai pas intervenir tout de suite, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrai attendre avant de pouvoir le faire.

Le couloir est encore plus calme que celui d'en dessous, l'atmosphère est vraiment inquiétant.

Le garde reprend la parole :

« Ici, c'est la haute sécurité. Tous les partisans arrêtés de Vous-savez-qui sont ici. Les pires criminels de l'Angleterre sont ici : Sirius Black, les Lestranges. Ils sont tous fou sans exception. »

Quand nous avançons dans le couloir, je vois que les prisonniers ont de graves blessures, qu'ils se balancent d'avant en arrière en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

Lara prend la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la visite :

« Nous commencerons par cet étage, si vous êtes d'accord Mr Lupin ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, mais appelez-moi Remus.

-Et moi Lara. »

Nous sourions, mais mon sourire disparait quand nous arrivons devant la dernière cellule, la cellule de Sirius. Il est couché sur la paillasse et la ration qu'il a reçue est intacte. Le seul soulagement que j'ai c'est que je vois ta poitrine se soulever légèrement.

Je continue à te fixer pendant que Lara reprend la parole :

« Combien de rations ont-ils par jour ? »

« Au premier, 3 fois par jour, au deuxième, 2 fois par jour, et 1 fois par jour ici quand le garde chargé de la nourriture veut mettre les pieds ici. »

Je détourne vivement la tête, et m'apprête à parler mais Lara me dépasse :

« Quoi ?

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, je trouve cela affreux et j'essaie quand je suis chargé de la nourriture de leur en donner plus mais certains gardes se fichent complétement des prisonniers. »

Je retourne ma tête vers Sirius et je soupire doucement.


	8. Cellules

Merci pour vos reviews

* * *

><p>Nous redescendons doucement vers l'infirmerie. Nous sommes tous les 3 dans nos pensées.<p>

Une fois devant la porte, le garde prend la parole :

« Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander. »

Il commence à partir et se retourne soudainement :

« Ah oui j'ai oublié, dans le bureau des gardes, il y a l'emploi du temps de chaque personne et ce qu'il doit faire. Sur les 3 gardes, un s'occupe de préparer la nourriture pour nous et une autre pour les prisonniers, et de la distribuer. Les deux autres gardes sont censés passer régulièrement dans les couloirs, mais peu le font, et ils doivent aussi s'occuper des éventuels visiteurs, ce qui est aussi rare. »

Nous le remercions, et nous nous retrouvons que tous les deux. Nous faisons le tour de l'infirmerie, et puis elle dit :

« Nous devrions peut être faire une liste de ce qu'on doit faire et ensuite faire un emploi du temps ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Nous devrions peut être commencé par regarder les dossiers de chaque prisonnier, s'ils en ont un ?

-D'accord, ensuite il faudra aussi faire l'inventaire des produits présents ici. Après je vous propose de retourner aux cellules, pour essayer de voir quels sont les prisonniers qui sont dans un état le plus grave pour qu'on les soigne le plus rapidement possible. Je vous propose que vous regardiez les dossiers, pendant que moi je fais les fournitures et après on va ensemble aux cellules ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête et me mets rapidement à la recherche des dossiers. J'arrive à trouver quelques dossiers, uniquement ceux des prisonniers présents au premier étage. Quand je me retourne pour voir où en est Lara, je me rends compte qu'elle a presque fini. Je continue à regarder les dossiers que j'ai devant les yeux, ils sont très complets.

J'entends Lara m'appeler :

« J'ai fini, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir soigner des blessures et guérir des maladies. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-J'ai les dossiers de tout le premier étage mais rien pour les autres.

-Il va donc falloir en faire, en plus du reste. »

Elle a l'air désespéré, elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ça en acceptant de ce travail.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les cellules des prisonniers. Et je prends la parole :

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a personne de blessé au premier étage.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais on va quand même faire un tour rapide. Ensuite le second étage avec plusieurs blessés et malades apparemment et le dernier étage … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Nous avons rapidement fini de faire le tour du premier étage et comme nous le pensions, il n'y avait aucun blessé ou malade.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le deuxième étage. En arrivant, nous entendons des cris, ce qui me rappelle immédiatement la première fois où je suis venu ici. Et en effet, il y a beaucoup de blessés, mais aucun n'est dans un état grave.

Nous montons donc à l'étage au-dessus, nous allons surement pouvoir essayer rapidement de soigner Sirius. Dès que nous ouvrons la porte le froid et les cris nous frappent. Ce sont pour la plupart des cris de fous, mais malgré tout il y a des cris de douleurs qui peuvent être entendus. Nous marchons beaucoup plus doucement qu'auparavant. Tous les prisonniers sont blessés et ils ont tous besoin de soins assez urgent.

Quand nous arrivons au milieu du couloir, Lara prend la parole :

« Ils ont tous besoin de manger plus de nourriture. Ils combattraient plus facilement et mieux les infections et les détraqueurs. »

Je hoche simplement la tête car je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Finalement elle reprend la parole :

« Il y a quand même une bonne chance, c'est que pour l'instant tous les prisonniers sont conscients. »

J'approuve de nouveau d'un mouvement de la tête et nous nous rapprochons peu à peu de Sirius. Dans une des cellules, j'ai pu voir Bellatrixe Lestrange. C'est elle qui a l'air d'être la plus folle. Elle se balance contre les barreaux et crie en continu.

Je pousse un léger soupire et Lara se retourne vers moi et s'arrête :

« Quand je pense, que la plupart des prisonniers de cet étage sont de la même famille.

-Une majorité des personnes qui ont rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui étaient des sang-purs, et tous les sang-purs ont des liens de famille. »

En disant ça, je pense à James et Sirius, deux personnes issues de familles totalement différentes mais qui pourtant ont un lien de parenté. Ils étaient cousins à un certain degré, d'ailleurs quand Sirius a fui de chez lui pour aller chez James, Cornedrue lui a dit en plaisantant qu'il faisait déjà partie de la famille à cause de ça.

En pensant à Sirius, je me suis remis en marche et je me dirige vers sa cellule avec un pas plus rapide, mais le couloir ne semble jamais finir. Lara est aussi à mon niveau. Nous arrivons enfin devant ta cellule et tu n'as toujours pas bougé. D'ici je peux voir du sang sur tes « habits ». J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas changé de place depuis que je t'ai allongé ici en venant te voir avec Dumbledore. Tu as l'air encore très malade et j'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir t'aider.

Lara t'observe à son tour, je peux voir du dégout apparaître sur son visage. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton état ou toi-même qui provoque ce sentiment, mais j'espère sincèrement que c'est le premier car je ne voudrais pas être bloqué et ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux et peux pour pouvoir t'aider comme tu le mérites.

J'ai finalement ma réponse quand elle prend la parole :

« Comment peut-on laisser des êtres vivants dans cet état sans intervenir. »

Je ne lui réponds pas mais je pense exactement la même chose. :

« On commencera par cet étage et en particulier par Sirius Black. »


	9. Sirius

Je me retourne vers mon dernier ami. J'ai envie de l'appeler et de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter que je m'occuperai de lui et qu'il sera, je l'espère, bientôt libre. Mais je ne le fais car Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas montrer qu'il restait des liens entre lui et moi. Mais je pense que je n'arriverai pas à le cacher bien longtemps à Lara car on sera sans cesse ensemble et à chaque fois que je pourrai voir Patmol, elle sera à côté.

Nous retournons à l'infirmerie en parlant de l'ordre dans lequel nous nous occuperons des prisonniers.

Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, je remarque qu'il y a seulement 3 lits dans la pièce et un lit dans une pièce à côté.

Lara prend ses affaires et me dit :

« Le garde m'a expliqué que les trois lits qui sont présents ici sont pour le premier étage, le seul autre lit est pour les prisonniers qui sont dans cet prison à vie. Donc on ne pourra faire descendre qu'un seul prisonnier à la fois et il faudra qu'il y ait forcément l'un de nous avec lui et que l'autre ne pourra donc pas aller dans les cellules en attendant. Ce qui va nous compliquer la tâche. »

Nous décidons d'un commun accord de d'abord commencer par essayer de soigner les prisonniers dans leur cellule et de les faire descendre ici qu'en dernier recours.

Nous commençons à remonter dans les étages pour rejoindre la cellule de Sirius, je suis de plus en plus inquiet de ce que Lara risque de découvrir. Patmol n'est pas au courant qu'il ne faut pas parler et que personne ne sait que je lui ai pardonné, même si le garde, qui était avec nous la dernière fois, a vu que je tenais Sirius dans mes bras. Mais finalement mes inquiétudes se calment remplacées par d'autres, la dernière fois que je suis venu, il a fallu que je donne du chocolat à Sirius pour qu'il me reconnaisse. Cette fois –ci je n'en ai pas. Et puis il était très malade, et si Lara et moi sommes incapables de l'aider à guérir, il risque de mourir.

Lara me sort de mes pensées en me disant qu'on est arrivé au dernier étage. Nous traversons rapidement le couloir pour arriver devant la cellule. Je me rends compte tout à coup que je n'ai pas les clés, mais Lara sort un trousseau de sa poche et ouvre rapidement la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, je m'apprête à rentrer avec mon dernier ami mais Lara m'arrête :

« Attendez »

Puis elle se retourne vers Sirius et l'appelle :

« Sirius Black ? »

Il ne répond pas et ne fait aucun mouvement qui montre qu'il l'a entendu. Elle me fait un signe pour m'indiquer de passer devant et j'entre dans la cellule de Sirius. J'entends qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle pendant que je fixe Patmol du regard, on dirait que son état a empiré depuis la dernière fois.

Elle s'approche de moi et me dit

« Il n'y avait aucun dossier sur lui ?

-Non.

-Mais vous le connaissez ? »

Je me retourne vers elle, alors elle est au courant. Elle sait que j'étais enfin que je suis ami avec Sirius. Le plan de Dumbledore est fichu, je ne pourrai jamais le faire évader s'il y a besoin, elle ne me laissera jamais seul avec lui.

Je vois qu'elle attend toujours ma réponse et je hoche la tête. Elle me pose alors une autre question :

« Vous savez donc s'il était allergique à quelque chose ? »

Je la regarde étonné, c'était donc tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Je pousse un soupir soulagé et je réponds que non, il n'avait aucune allergie connue.

Elle se dirige alors vers lui et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Je la rejoins rapidement. Elle se retourne vers moi et me dit :

« Vous avez pris des parchemins ? »

Je la regarde étonné et elle m'explique :

« Nous pourrons commencer à faire son dossier. »

Je sors alors un parchemin et une plume magique qui n'a jamais besoin d'être trempée dans l'encre.

Elle recommence alors à l'appeler doucement et il ne répond toujours pas. Elle prend son pouls qui est faible mais régulier. Elle examine ses yeux, oreilles sans rien trouver d'anormal.

Elle se retourne alors vers moi et me demande :

« Pouvez-vous le mettre torse-nu s'il vous plaît ? »

Je hoche la tête en réponse, pose mon parchemin parterre et déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de son haut, mais il commence alors à s'agiter et à murmurer.

Lara recommence alors à l'appeler :

« Sirius Black,… »

Patmol ouvre enfin des yeux et essaye de s'éloigner le plus possible de nous. Mais il est incapable de se lever et il est déjà dos au mur. Il commence alors à pleurer et à murmurer sans cesse. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de tordre le cou à ce traitre de rat.

Lara qui est à côté de moi ne sait pas comment réagir. En venant ici, elle s'attendait surement plus à essayer de se protéger des attaques plutôt que de faire peur au prisonnier.

Je me retourne vers elle et murmure pour ne pas plus faire peur à Sirius :

« Vous n'auriez pas du chocolat. »

Elle en sort à bout de sa poche et me le tend. Je sais qu'elle a compris ce que je veux faire. Elle s'éloigne un petit peu de nous, pour me laisser agir plus facilement et calmer Sirius. Je la remercie d'un sourire et je retourne mon attention vers Patmol qui continue de pleurer, allongé sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Je lui tends doucement le chocolat comme la dernière fois. Il essaye de reculer encore plus. Je pose à nouveau la friandise sur le sol près de lui et je m'éloigne un petit peu.

Sirius me regarde puis prend le chocolat qu'il mange rapidement. Cette fois-ci il ne reprend pas de couleur et je ne sais pas s'il a eu les mêmes effets.

Je l'appelle doucement par son prénom et il relève la tête et murmure :

« Moony… »


	10. Blessures, maladie, fièvre

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il me reconnaît. Je lui souris et lui dis :

« Oui c'est moi Sirius, je travaille à Azkaban maintenant. »

Je suis étonné quand je peux lire la peur dans ses yeux à cette annonce et qu'il essaye de s'éloigner de moi de nouveau.

J'essaye alors d'être le plus rassurant possible :

« Chut Sirius, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je travaille à l'infirmerie avec Lara et nous allons te soigner. »

Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la cellule avec nous. Il cherche Lara du regard et quand il la voit, la jeune femme lui offre un sourire rassurant et s'approche à nouveau. Sirius a l'air d'avoir un peu plus peur. Je pose ma main sur son bras en faisant un léger mouvement ce qui semble l'apaiser.

Lara prend la parole :

« M. Black, il faut que Remus vous aide à retirer votre chemise pour que je puisse vous examiner convenablement. »

Sirius se remet à s'agiter et commence à murmurer des mots qui ressemblent à des non. J'essaye de l'apaiser mais rien n'y fait.

Lara me regarde et me dit :

« Il faut le faire quand même. »

Je ferme les yeux, et j'inspire un grand coup. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'essaye une dernière fois de calmer Sirius mais en vain. Je commence alors à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il se remet à pleurer et qu'il essaye de s'éloigner de mes mains. Au fur et à mesure que je détache les boutons, je vois des blessures apparaître et je commence à avoir vraiment peur. Je comprends enfin l'inquiétude de Sirius car son torse est couvert de marques de coups, qu'il n'a pas pu s'infliger lui-même. Je lui retire le plus délicatement possible sa chemise, mais je lui fais quand même mal car je peux l'entendre gémir de douleur.

Une fois ma tâche finie, je me retourne vers Lara pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut faire maintenant. J'ai aussi reposé ma main sur le bras de Sirius, ce qui semble l'apaiser légèrement, il s'arrête peu à peu de pleurer.

J'entends Lara murmurer à côté de moi :

« Comment peut-on faire ça ? »

Je ne lui réponds rien car de toute manière je n'ai pas la réponse. Elle prend des affaires pour pouvoir soigner les blessures de Sirius. En attendant je continue à l'observer. Je comprends maintenant son état et la panique qu'il ressent à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentre dans sa cellule. Les gardes sont des peureux, aucun ne serait parti se battre pour les arrêter mais une fois emprisonné et sous l'effet des détraqueurs, ils leur tapent dessus. Pendant mon observation, je remonte peu à peu vers le visage de Sirius et je remarque alors qu'il me fixe lui aussi. Quand je croise son regard, je lui souris et essaie d'être le plus rassurant possible. Maintenant que Lara s'est éloignée, je vois qu'il essaie de se rapprocher de moi. Je me lève alors et je vais m'asseoir au niveau de sa tête une main posée sur son bras et l'autre qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Ce geste semble le calmer.

Lara revient et s'agenouille au niveau de son torse. Je sens qu'il se contracte à nouveau, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Lara lui sourit et dit :

« Il faut que je vous soigne ces blessures et éventuellement les autre que vous pouvez avoir et ensuite nous vous emmènerons à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? »

Sirius ne fait aucun mouvement et je ne sais même pas s'il a compris ce que venait de dire Lara. En tout cas s'il l'a fait, il ne montre aucun signe. Je vois Lara approcher sa baguette de Sirius et je le sens de plus en plus terrifié. Je pense que la jeune femme l'a aussi senti car elle lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fera pas mal. »

Cette fois-ci je suis sûr que Sirius n'a pas compris car quand elle approche à nouveau sa baguette de son corps, il se met à se débattre de plus en plus fort et il recommence à pleurer. Je comprends de plus en plus le péage qu'Azkaban a pris sur lui. Avant il n'aurait jamais pleuré devant Lara et très rarement devant moi. Je l'ai vu plus pleurer en quelques jours qu'en 10 ans. La jeune femme s'arrête à nouveau et éloigne la baguette du corps de Sirius. Elle ne peut rien faire tant qu'il bouge autant.

On entend du bruit dans le couloir, et on voit apparaître un garde, je vois Sirius paniquer encore plus, même si je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je ne sais pas si le garde s'en rend compte mais s'il le fait, il s'en fiche car il s'arrête devant la cellule s'appuie au barreau et dit :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être pour le faire tenir tranquille. Si vous voulez je peux faire venir les détraqueurs, histoire de le calmer, il y en a dans les cellules voisines. »

Lara le regarde et lui répond presque méchamment :

« C'est ça que vous faites avant de rentrer dans leur cellule et de les frapper ou vous ne les nourrissez pas pendant plusieurs jours ? Ou peut-être même les deux ? »

Je vois le garde faire un mouvement de recul, il a l'air courageux celui-là aussi. Il a l'air de ne pas s'avoir où se mettre. Mais on entend l'arrivée d'un autre gardien. Il ne manquait plus que ça, Sirius n'était pas déjà assez paniqué. L'autre apporté de la nourriture, une espèce de bouillie.

Quand il s'apprêter à en mettre une dans la cellule de Sirius, Lara l'en empêche :

« Cela ne sert à rien puisqu'il va aller dans l'infirmerie d'ici très peu de temps. »

Les gardes se regardent et l'un des deux se décident à parler :

« Mais vous n'avez pas le droit…

-Si nous avons tout à fait le droit d'emmener un prisonnier de haute sécurité.

-Mais c'est Sirius Black, madame et …

-Si nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie, c'est à cause de vous.

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire seul.

-En effet mais nous sommes deux, et puis avec vous quatre. »

Je suis impressionné par la répartie de ma nouvelle collègue, je retourne mon regard vers Sirius qui est encore en panique. Une question me brule les lèvres :

« Mais vous n'avez pas dit qu'il fallait le soigner avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

-Nous le ferons là-bas, il faudra juste être prudent pendant le transfert. »


	11. Retour à l'infirmerie

Les deux gardes se regardent puis posent les yeux sur Sirius, je peux voir du dégout dans leurs yeux mais s'ils savaient que je ressens la même chose à leur égard. Lara passe son regard de l'un à l'autre des gardes puis le repose sur Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est entrain de penser mais moi je me dis qu'on ferait mieux de transférer Patmol à l'infirmerie sans eux. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, il faut qu'au moins l'un d'eux soit là. Je regarde Sirius à nouveau et je peux voir qu'il m'observe. Ses yeux me supplient de le protéger, je lui offre un sourire que j'espère rassurant.

Je sens le regard de Lara se poser sur moi donc je détourne mes yeux de Sirius pour voir ce que veut la jeune femme. Elle prend la parole :

« Il faut donc le déplacer, il va falloir y aller doucement car il est loin d'être en pleine forme. »

Elle se tourne alors vers les gardes :

« J'ai besoin de l'un de vous deux seulement… »

Les deux gardes se regardent et secouent la tête. Aucun des deux n'a aucune envie de nous accompagner et si nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux je serais très content. Mais plus ils perdent de temps à se décider, plus Sirius a peur. Je le sens de plus en plus trembler dans mes bras, l'effet du chocolat disparaît de plus en plus. Il recommence à murmurer sans cesse, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit pourtant il continue à me regarder comme s'il me parlait à moi. Je veux lui parler pour essayer de le calmer et pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il me dit. J'aimerais pouvoir lui redonner du chocolat mais c'est Lara qui en a et je ne veux pas lui en demander devant les gardes pour ne pas qu'ils aient des soupçons.

En parlant d'eux, aucun d'eux n'a l'air de s'être décidé. Lara prend alors la parole :

« Vous avez choisi ? »

Aucun des deux ne prend la parole mais ils se dirigent vers l'escalier pour partir. Lara se retourne vers moi et me dit :

« Il faudrait aller chercher John, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de nous aider. ».

Je me lève et pars en courant pour trouver le garde en espérant qu'il veuille bien nous aider. Quand je le vois enfin, il accepte de venir pour transférer Sirius à l'infirmerie.

Une fois devant la cellule, je le laisse entrer et je le suis. Lara est debout dans un coin et je peux voir que l'état de Sirius a empiré depuis que le l'ai quitté. Il a l'air de s'être endormis mais son sommeil est très agité, il bouge énormément, il transpire beaucoup, et continue de parler. Il semble plongé dans un rêve ou plutôt dans un cauchemar.

Lara se retourne vers nous et dit :

« Il faut le déplacer le plus rapidement possible. »

Le garde, qui est le seul à pouvoir faire les sorts autres que les soins, invoque une civière pour transférer Sirius à l'infirmerie. John et moi soulevons doucement Patmol pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage et le reposons tout aussi doucement. Le garde lance un sort pour faire bouger la civière et nous empruntons doucement les couloirs pour nous diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, nous portons Sirius à nouveau pour le déposer cette fois-ci sur le lit. Après que Patmol soit installé, John prend la parole :

« La porte qui sépare les deux parties de l'infirmerie sera verrouillée de manière à empêcher le prisonnier de s'échapper, ensuite il y aura un garde en permanence devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il faudra que l'un de vous soit avec lui dans cette pièce tout le temps et sans exception. Et enfin il faut que je menotte le prisonnier au lit. »

Lara répond directement à cela :

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est déjà assez mal en point physiquement et surtout mentalement sans avoir besoin de l'attacher alors qu'il est en dehors de sa cellule pour la première fois depuis des années.

-Je comprends fortement votre point de vue, mais c'est dans le règlement et je n'ai pas le choix, ce que je peux vous proposer par contre, c'est que je passe une fois par jour pendant une heure et à ce moment-là je détacherai le prisonnier. »

Nous hochons la tête et nous remercions John. Il nous laisse après avoir menotté Sirius, nous permettant ainsi de commencer les soins.

Lara prend rapidement le contrôle de la situation et commence d'abord par donner une potion à Sirius pour la fièvre et pour le calmer. Ensuite elle me demande de l'aider à laver Patmol, ce qui nous permet de découvrir de nombreuses autres plaies notamment sur son dos.

Une fois que nous avons fini, Lara me demande :

« Comment fait-on, il faut que l'un d'entre nous soit avec lui en permanence ?

-Nous pouvons peut-être alterner et changer qu'il y en est un qui reste la nuit et l'autre le jour.

-Ce n'est pas possible car celui qui n'est pas ici doit continuer de faire le tour des prisonniers avec un garde pendant la journée.

-Je ne suis pas qualifié pour soigner les prisonniers sans quelqu'un, je peux donc rester avec Black tout le temps »

Elle acquiesce de la tête et m'informe :

« Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une ou deux heure. Comme tu le connais je pense qu'il sera calme quand il te verra. Il y a du chocolat dans le tiroir du bureau. Les détraqueurs auront encore une très grande emprise sur lui pendant environ deux jours, après il n'aura plus besoin de chocolat. Les derniers effets ne partiront qu'avec le temps. Sa fièvre est due à une infection de ses blessures et à une maladie que je n'ai pas encore identifiée, donc je n'ai pas pu lui donner une potion pour le soigner. Il faudra que tu notes tous les symptômes que tu vois sur un parchemin. Il restera ici tant qu'il ne sera pas complétement remis. Je vais partir avec un garde pour continuer de soigner les prisonniers. »

Elle part sur ces mots.


	12. Enfin seuls

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Je me retourne vers Sirius. Il a bien changé depuis que je l'ai vu. Avant de venir ici, je me souvenais d'un beau jeune homme, élégant, rieur, musclé. Maintenant il est très maigre, on dirait qu'il a 10 ans de plus que son âge réel, et ses yeux sont vides et j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur en permanence mais cela ne m'étonne pas après avoir passé des années à Azkaban au contact des détraqueurs.<p>

Je veille Sirius pendant environ deux heures et puis il commence à s'agiter. Je me lève alors et l'appelle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement et il pose son regard sur moi. Il fait un petit mouvement de recul en me voyant alors j'essaye de l'apaiser et je lui donne un morceau de chocolat. Il le mange sans aucun problème cette fois-ci. Une fois qu'il a fini, j'essaye de lui parler :

« Sirius, tu me reconnais ?

-Moony

- Oui c'est moi Sirius, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-T'es venu… et cru »

Je vois qu'il a un peu de mal à parler et je pense que c'est à cause du temps passé à Azkaban au contact des détraqueurs mais aussi de la potion que Lara lui a donnée pour qu'il puisse dormir. Les effets ne se sont pas totalement finis et du coup il dort encore à moitié. D'ailleurs il commence à fermer les yeux. Mais il faut que je profite du fait qu'on soit seul pour pouvoir parler librement avec lui.

« Sirius, je sais que tu es fatigué mais il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Sirius relève son regard vers moi.

« Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je fais ici ?

-Travail…

-En effet, tu te sens capable de m'écouter pour que je t'explique ce que je fais là ? »

Comme il hoche la tête, je continue :

« D'abord c'est Dumbledore qui a trouvé ce travail ici en tant qu'infirmier pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi et te soigner. Tu pourras partir d'ici bientôt, soit Dumbledore aura retrouvé Peter ou je te ferai sortir quand tu iras mieux ?

-Sortir ?

-Oui, j'essayerai de te faire évader, mais avant il faut que tu guérisses et que j'obtienne la confiance absolue des gens d'ici ? »

Je l'entends murmurer :

« Trop risqué…

- Sirius, regarde-moi. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, ils ont perdu cet éclat qui brillait quand il était à Poudlard et quand les maraudeurs étaient réunis et encore soudés.

« Sirius, je sais que c'est dangereux mais je t'ai laissé pourrir ici pendant trop longtemps pour que tu y restes.

-T'es pour rien.

-Si Sirius j'aurais du te croire et savoir que tu étais incapable de trahir James, Lily et Harry.

-Moi aussi…, pardonne moi. »

Je ne sais pas s'il s'excuse pour avoir cru que c'était moi le traitre ou pour le fait qu'il soit entrain de perdre la bataille contre le sommeil et que ses yeux se ferment de plus en plus souvent. Que ce soit pour l'un ou l'autre ma réponse est la même :

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

Tu fermes alors les yeux et plongent dans un sommeil que j'espère réparateur.

Le lendemain

Sirius a dormis sans se réveiller et surtout sans aucun cauchemar depuis notre conversation d'hier. Lara l'a examiné à nouveau ce matin et les blessures guérissent sans problème et sa maladie semble se soigner doucement. Elle pense qu'on ne pourra pas le garder ici plus de 5 jours. Ce qui m'arrange dans un certain sens comme cela les soupçons ne seront pas éveillés et en plus je pourrai mieux connaitre les lieux et les personnes qui travaillent à Azkaban, ce qui sera nécessaire si Dumbledore n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le rat.

J'entends la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et je peux voir John se diriger vers moi avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Il m'adresse un petit sourire et me donne les aliments pour moi et va dans le bureau déposer ceux pour Sirius. Nous commençons alors à discuter doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Patmol, pendant que je mange.

Une fois fini, je me retourne vers le lit du malade et le réveille doucement. Lara avait raison sur le fait que les effets des détraqueurs seraient de moins en moins puissants puisque Sirius semble beaucoup moins désorienté qu'hier. Il me regarde et m'adresse un sourire auquel je ne réponds pas. Je peux voir sur son visage qu'il ne comprend pas mon comportement, du coup je lui montre John d'un signe de la tête, que j'espère discret. Sirius regarde rapidement l'homme et il pose rapidement ses yeux sur moi et je peux y lire de la peur.

Je me retourne vers John et lui demande :

« Pouvez-vous aller chercher les aliments du prisonnier s'il vous plait ? »

Comme le garde commence à partir, je me penche sur Sirius et murmure :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne te fera pas de mal. »

Je le vois hocher la tête et se calmer. Je suis surpris de cette marque de confiance qu'il m'adresse alors que c'est en partie de ma faute s'il est encore dans cette prison de fou. Je le vois me sourire et cette fois-ci je lui réponds.

John revient avec la nourriture et il la tend à Sirius qui essaie de prendre le plateau des deux mains mais il ne peut pas lever complétement son bras droit à cause des menottes. Il ne semblait pas les avoir vues car je peux voir de la surprise apparaître dans ses yeux quand il pose son regard sur l'objet en question. John me tend alors le plateau puis se dirige vers la main droite de Sirius. Il sort les clés de sa poche et déverrouille la menotte attachée à son poignet. Je peux à nouveau voir de la surprise dans les yeux de Patmol, John l'a surement remarqué aussi puisqu'il dit en se tournant vers moi :

« Je vous l'avais promis. »


	13. Un allié ?

Sirius commence alors à prendre une bouchée. Une fois qu'il l'a mangée, je peux voir de la surprise paraître à nouveau dans ses yeux. Vu la nourriture que j'ai vue dans sa cellule, celle-là doit sembler excellente. Il commence alors à manger beaucoup plus rapidement mais quand il a fini, il y en reste beaucoup dans son assiette. Je ne dis rien car je sais qu'il a très peu mangé ces derniers temps et de plus cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas eu une alimentation aussi riche qu'aujourd'hui. Il ne faut donc pas le forcer.

Une fois qu'il a repoussé son assiette, il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec moi et avec John. Je peux voir que finalement malgré la confiance qu'il avait l'air de me porter le fait que le garde l'observe, stresse Sirius. Il me cherche alors du regard, je suppose qu'il veut se rassurer. Mais je ne peux faire aucun geste car il ne faut surtout pas que John se doute de quelque chose. Je dois me comporter avec Sirius comme avec n'importe quel prisonnier, même si cela est très difficile, si ce n'est impossible.

Un autre garde arrive et appelle John. Il se retourne vers moi et me dit :

« Je reviens bientôt, je le laisse détacher pour cette fois, je vous fais confiance, mais cela est exceptionnel. Je reviens très bientôt. »

Il se lève et part. Je peux voir que Sirius se calme subitement dès que John a passé la porte de l'infirmerie. Il lève alors son regard vers moi et me sourit à nouveau. Je lui réponds, heureux de voir qu'il peut être détendu malgré le fait qu'il ait passé plusieurs années à Azkaban.

Je lui demande :

« As-tu encore mal ? »

Il murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je lui repose alors la question et j'entends :

« Un peu… c'est beaucoup mieux. »

Je pose ma main sur son front et je peux encore sentir la chaleur sous ma main. Je soupire doucement et lui demande s'il veut une nouvelle potion pour la douleur en même temps que celle pour la fièvre. Il refuse. Je lui en donnerai une plus tard, pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. J'ai envie de parler avec lui, mais il a l'air épuisé de nouveau.

Il ferme les yeux et il a l'air de s'être endormi. Je suis surpris quand quelques minutes après il m'appelle, je me retourne vers lui :

« Moony… ?

-Oui Patmol ?

-Désolé. »

Je le regarde surpris, ne sachant pas la raison pour laquelle il s'excuse. :

« Pourquoi ?

-Tu es obligé d'être ici. »

J'ai des sentiments partagés après sa réponse. Je suis d'abord heureux de voir qu'il arrive à parler plus facilement même si je sais que c'est temporaire et que c'est seulement grâce aux médicaments. Dès qu'il n'en prendra plus, les détraqueurs, même s'ils ne sont pas présents, auront un effet encore pendant longtemps sur lui. Après je suis aussi déçu de voir qu'il pense que je suis « obligé d'être ici. » D'un côté il n'a pas tort puisque s'il n'avait pas été ici, je n'y serai certainement pas non plus, mais d'un autre côté j'aurais aussi pu refuser.

Je lui réponds donc :

« Sirius, regarde-moi. »

Quand il lève son regard vers moi, je continue :

« Je suis ici par choix, et non par obligation. Je suis ici car j'ai envie de sortir mon meilleur ami de l'enfer, ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. Je suis ici car je sais que tu aurais fait cela pour moi aussi. Je suis ici car je sais que tu as besoin de moi, et tu ne peux pas le nier. Je suis ici, car je suis simplement heureux de te voir. Nous allons te sortir d'ici d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu guériras et alors nous aurons une vraie conversation, tous les deux. Puis nous expliquerons à Harry, tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur ces parents et sur nous. Tu es d'accord Sirius ? »

Il hoche la tête et je l'entends demander :

« Où est Harry ? »

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir sur cette voie, surtout avec Sirius dans un état qui n'est pas excellent, s'énerver ne serait pas bon pour lui. Je lui réponds donc simplement :

« A Poudlard…

-Oui mais pendant les vacances ?

-Pendant l'été, il est chez les ... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître John. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement que j'espère discret, même si je sais que le répit n'est que temporaire.

Quand le garde rentre, je peux voir que Patmol se tend immédiatement. John se rassit sur la chaise et il recommence à regarder Sirius comme s'il voulait lire en lui. Je peux voir que Patmol commence à s'agiter de nouveau. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans mes bras et essayer de le rassurer.

John prend finalement la parole :

« M. Black pouvez-vous me regarder ? »

Sirius me regarde puis baisse les yeux, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre »

Patmol ne le regarde toujours pas, et les tremblements augmentent. John ne s'y prend pas correctement s'il veut calmer Sirius. Mais je suis étonné qu'il le veuille et je me demande ce qu'il attend de Patmol. Il veut peut être des informations sur les mangemorts ou autre, mais il ne les a pas, vu+ qu'il est innocent.

« Je vous ai retiré les menottes, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Je peux voir que Sirius réagit légèrement à cette information mais je ne sais pas si c'est les effets des détraqueurs qui ne sont plus calmés grâce aux potions ou si c'est la peur mais il continue de trembler.

« Je sais que vous êtes innocent. »

Sirius relève brusquement la tête et moi je regarde John. Nous sommes tous les deux surpris. Comment peut-il savoir que Patmol est innocent ? Est-ce un leurre du ministère pour savoir si je suis toujours fidèle à Sirius ? Est-ce que je suis déjà découvert par John ? Comment vais-je pouvoir sauver Sirius si c'est le cas ?


	14. Encore

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et de suivre ma fic  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sirius relève brusquement la tête et moi je regarde John. Nous sommes tous les deux surpris. Comment peut-il savoir que Patmol est innocent ? Est-ce un leurre du ministère pour savoir si je suis toujours fidèle à Sirius ? Est-ce que je suis déjà découvert par John ? Comment vais-je pouvoir sauver Sirius si c'est le cas ?<em>

Il semble comprendre nos inquiétudes puisqu'il dit :

« C'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué la situation. »

Cela ne m'étonne plus, c'est vraiment son genre de contacter des gens sans nous prévenir. Sirius est aussi surpris que moi et il ne cesse de passer son regard de moi à John et inversement. Je sais que cela est encore plus compliqué pour lui car il est encore fatigué et il a passé longtemps à Azkaban. Je ne sais pas si son cerveau marche à 100%.

John continue de nous expliquer ce qui va se passer maintenant :

« Comme vous vous en doutez, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un apprenne que je suis de votre côté. J'essaierai d'éviter au maximum que les gardes rentrent dans votre cellule mais je ne pourrai pas les empêcher à chaque fois autrement ils auront des doutes sur moi, je suis désolé. Quand vous irez mieux, nous mettrons au point un plan pour vous sortir de là, par contre il faudra trouver un moyen pour nous réunir régulièrement sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Je pense que j'ai une solution pour le début car pour l'instant Sirius peut rester à l'infirmerie ce qui nous permettra de nous réunir régulièrement. Quand il sera de retour dans sa cellule, on pourra peut-être le faire sortir en prétextant une visite de routine à cause des blessures qu'il a eues. Ce qui permettra aussi je pense d'éviter que les gardes relèvent la main sur lui puisque nous serons forcement d'où cela vient. »

Nous continuons à parler pendant environ 30 minutes, Sirius somnole tranquillement sur le lit. Au bout d'un moment John se lève et dit :

« Je suis désolé mais je dois partir et je dois le remenotter. »

Quand il s'approche de lui, Sirius se réveille en sursaut et fait un bond en arrière. Je m'approche de lui et le calme rapidement et lui explique la situation. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je dis, donc je lui tends à nouveau du chocolat. En attendant John lui a remis les menottes et est parti sans faire de bruit.

Pendant que le chocolat fait effet, je m'assois à côté du lit, lui explique la situation et puis il se rendort comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les jours passent doucement, Sirius guérit, il va bientôt devoir retourner dans sa cellule. Je ne peux pas le garder plus longtemps à l'infirmerie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. De plus j'ai l'impression que Lara se doute de quelques choses. Elle m'observe de plus en plus souvent, et fait des sous-entendus.

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour savoir ce que je devais faire. J'attends toujours la réponse. J'ai peur qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'on prépare et qu'elle dise tout. D'un autre côté, elle a défendu Sirius face aux autres gardes.

Des gardes viennent de ramener Sirius dans sa cellule. Il était désespéré, quand on était seul il a éclaté en sanglots quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Je le comprends car après avoir passé un moment hors de sa cellule et loin des détraqueurs, il doit y retourner.

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre pour la première fois depuis que Sirius fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Une chouette tape à ma fenêtre, c'est la réponse de Dumbledore :

_Cher Remus,_

_Je comprends vos peurs, et je vous conseille de lui parler._

La lettre ne dit rien d'autre au cas où elle serait interceptée. Mon ancien directeur me conseille de tout dire à Lara. J'ai très peur de sa réaction car ça peut mettre en l'air toute l'opération mais d'un autre coté si elle est au courant, elle pourra certainement nous aider.

Je me dirige vers les appartements de Lara pour lui parler tant qu'aucun de nous n'est obligé de rester dans l'infirmerie ou de faire un tour dans la prison.

Je frappe doucement à sa porte et j'attends une réponse. Elle ouvre doucement et me fait signe d'entrer :

« Que veux-tu Remus ?

-Je voudrais te parler. »

Je suis très stressé, Lara ne peut pas ne pas s'en rendre compte mais elle ne dit rien. Elle m'offre simplement un thé :

« Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

-Tu es certainement au courant que Sirius et moi étions amis à Poudlard ? »

Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer, je continue alors :

« Et tu sais pourquoi il a été arrêté ?

-Bien sûr comme tout le monde, pour avoir trahi James, Lily et Harry Potter et pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de moldus.

-Je vais te raconter quelques choses, il faut absolument que tu me crois. Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter, et n'a pas tué Peter…

-Mais on a trouvé son doigt ?

- Il se l'est coupé tout seul.

-Mais comment peut-il être en vie après l'explosion de la rue ?

-C'est lui qui l'a fait exploser et c'était un animagus non déclaré. »

Lara se lève et commence à tourner en rond. Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche comme si elle voulait parler. Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi et me dit :

« C'est une histoire de fou, comment puis-je être sûre de ce que tu dis ?

-Tu ne peux pas, mais je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi. Tu as bien vu Sirius, crois-tu qu'il serait si calme si c'était un meurtrier. Il aurait pu nous tuer à plusieurs reprises mais il n'a rien fait. »

Elle se met à réfléchir et finit par se rassoir :

« Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ?

-Je pensais que tu avais des soupçons sur la relation qui m'unit avec Sirius, et je voulais que les choses soient claires car je voudrais l'aider un maximum.

-Comment comptes-tu l'aider ?

-Soit en l'aidant à résister jusqu'à ce que Peter soit arrêté, ou à le faire échapper.

-C'est pour cela que tu es venu ici ? »

Je hoche la tête et elle me dit :

« Je vais t'aider. »


	15. Enfin libre

Je remercie beaucoup ceux qui laissent des reviews, et ceux qui suivent ma fic. Et désolé du retard

* * *

><p>Il est 8h, je monte au troisième étage comme d'habitude avec Lara avec moi. Quand nous arrivons, nous regardons s'il y a des gardes présents, personne n'est là. Ce qui nous laisse le champ libre. Je m'approche de la cellule de Sirius, une fois arrivés, Lara ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Patmol est couché et semble dormir profondément. Je me sens mal de devoir le réveiller pour une fois qu'il se repose correctement mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je secoue donc son épaule, et il se réveille en sursaut. Je le calme rapidement et je lui demande de se taire.<p>

Ensuite, je lui tends un médicament, il me regarde surpris et je lui explique donc :

« Sirius, cela va te rendre légèrement malade, cela agira ce soir, comme ça Lara et moi pourrons venir te voir sans éveiller les soupçons. Nous te donnerons le contre poison mais nous te transporterons à l'infirmerie. Et ainsi tu pourras t'évader avec nous. Tu as compris ? »

Sirius me regarde et hoche la tête. Je suis heureux de voir les progrès qu'il a faits. Il n'a plus de difficultés à comprendre ce qu'on dit, quand les détraqueurs sont passés depuis un moment, même sans chocolat. Il tend la main et prend le médicament. Je lui fais signe de l'avaler, ce qu'il fait. Je suis toujours impressionné de voir à quel point il me fait encore confiance, alors qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois je pensais que c'était un traître et qu'il avait trahi James et Lily.

Après qu'il l'ait pris, Lara lui fait signe de se coucher et lui explique qu'il risque d'être très fatigué avant de tomber malade. Je lui sers son épaule et lui fait un sourire rassurant. Ensuite nous sortons de la cellule, et faisons notre tour comme si de rien n'était.

Les heures passent lentement, et nous nous préparons doucement à ce qu'il va se passer. Dès qu'un garde va nous appeler, car maintenant ils ont ordre de le faire quand un prisonnier est malade, tout se précipitera.

Pendant la matinée John arrive à l'infirmerie et nous dis simplement :

« C'est fait. »

J'hoche la tête de contentement car ça veut dire que tout se déroule comme prévu et qu'il a pu mettre le même médicament que nous avons donné à Sirius, à tous les gardes sauf un ce matin. Si eux sont malades, ils seront sortis d'Azkaban, et vu que ça se passera le soir, ils ne seront remplacés que le lendemain matin. Ce qui nous permettra de faire sortir Sirius plus facilement. John et un autre garde ne seront pas malades comme ça ils empêcheront l'évasion des éventuels prisonniers et cela disculpera quelques peu l'implication de John dans cette affaire, ainsi que celle de Lara. Ils resteront ici tous les deux et il n'y aura seulement que moi et Sirius qui partirons de l'île.

L'heure fatidique arrive, un garde débarque dans mes appartements et me dit :

« Black n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien. Lara est partie à l'infirmerie prendre son sac »

Je fais comme si j'étais étonné et je commence à questionner le garde pendant qu'on rejoint la jeune femme à l'infirmerie :

« Que lui arrive-t-il encore ?

-Il a vomi, se tient le ventre et ne mange rien. »

Nous avons peut-être un peu exagéré mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse facilement transférer Sirius à l'infirmerie sans éveiller les soupçons. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de la salle, elle s'ouvrit laissant passer Lara :

« Allons-y. »

Nous montons doucement les escaliers, malgré le fait que Lara et moi avons plus envie de courir qu'autre chose mais il faut qu'on sauve les apparences jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors.

Une fois arrivés au troisième étage, le garde nous accompagne jusqu'à la cellule et je prie pour que Sirius ne fasse aucun commentaire d'aucune sorte, sur ce qu'on lui a donné.

Lara et moi rentrons dans la cellule et nous nous approchons de la forme allongée sur le lit. La jeune femme nettoie la « pièce » d'un coup de baguette magique et nous commençons à faire les examens habituels. Nous essayons de paraître le plus calmes possible alors que nous ne le sommes pas du tout. Finalement au bout de 10 minutes, Lara se retourne vers le garde et dit :

« Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il sera mieux soigner là-bas. »

Nous le transportons rapidement. Une fois arrivé le garde nous dit :

« Je ne peux pas rester car il faut que je retourne à mon poste puisque le plupart des gardes sont aussi tombés malades et ont les même symptômes. »

Nous hochons la tête. Quand le garde se retourne je lui pique discrètement la clé des menottes, et pour une fois je remercie Merlin d'être un loup-garou. Une fois cela fait, nous retournons notre attention vers Sirius qui est attaché à son lit. Je sors rapidement de ma poche l'antidote et le donne à Patmol. Il faut attendre qu'il fasse effet.

Une fois cela fait, je me retourne vers Lara, la remercie d'un regard et je l'embrasse sous les yeux étonnés de Sirius. Je tends ma baguette vers elle et je murmure un sort qui m'a permis depuis quelques semaines et qui permet d'immobiliser les prisonniers.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers Sirius qui semble avoir de nombreuses questions à me poser mais qui a l'esprit de ne pas le faire. Je le détache du lit et je lui fais signe de me suivre, ce qu'il fait.

Nous allons dans le couloir, et je sais que la voie est libre car John est à la porte et l'autre garde dans les étages à surveiller les prisonniers. J'avance alors rapidement mais je vois que très vite Sirius a du mal à me suivre, je me retourne vers lui et dis :

« Tu penses que ça ira mieux sous la forme de Patmol ? »

Il ne me répond pas mais il se transforme rapidement car malgré tout le garde peut descendre pour une raison ou une autre.

Quand nous arrivons devant la grande porte, je peux voir que John est à son poste. Sirius se retransforme en humain et remercie lui-même l'autre homme. Je fais alors de même et je m'excuse pour le sort que je vais lui lancer. Malgré que John et Lara le savent, ça me fait mal de leur jeter le sortilège.

Une fois cela fait, Sirius se retransforme en Patmol, j'ouvre la porte et nous sortons tous les deux. L'animagus relève la tête et hume l'air. Il est enfin libre….


	16. Capturés

_Une fois cela fait, Sirius se retransforme en Patmol, j'ouvre la porte et nous sortons tous les deux. L'animagus relève la tête et hume l'air. Il est enfin libre…. _

J'ai envie de le laisser fêter ça mais nous devons rapidement partir car il ne faut pas que nous nous faisions attraper après avoir pu sortir. Et si cela arrive je ne pourrai rien faire pour Sirius puisque je serai dans la même position que lui.

J'interpelle alors mon meilleur ami et je lui fais signe de me suivre. Nous nous approchons de l'eau. Je cherche alors la barque des yeux et quand enfin j'ai pu la localiser je dis :

« Sirius tu dois rester Patmol pendant encore un long moment. Si nous croisons des gens ils ne seront pas surpris. »

En effet on ne peut pas dire que Sirius soit dans un état très présentable en ce moment et j'aimerais éviter un maximum d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que nous ne croisions personne avant un moment, puisque nous allons devoir traverser une forêt en pleine nuit.

Je me retourne vers lui et dit :

« Grimpe dans la barque et essaye de dormir pendant que je rame car nous allons devoir faire un long voyage à pied puisque nous ne pouvons pas transplaner. En effet tu as une surement une puce qui préviendrai le ministère si tu le faisais. »

Sirius ne répond rien mais il monte dans la barque et se couche. Je fais de même et je m'assois. Je pose un sac que j'ai préparé avec 2 couvertures, de l'eau de la nourriture, des médicaments et des bandages que j'espère ne pas avoir besoin d'utiliser, mais on ne sait jamais. Je commence à ramer alors et je prie pour que le garde ne remarque le fait que Sirius se soit échappé que demain matin. J'espère aussi que Lara et John vont bien et qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes avec le ministère à cause de moi.

Je continue à ramer et nous arrivons sur l'autre berge. Je réveille doucement Sirius. Nous descendons donc, nous commençons à avancer d'un pas énergique et nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans une forêt.

Nous marchons pendant plusieurs heures, mais de plus en plus doucement car Sirius a énormément de mal à marcher maintenant. Je cherche un abri des yeux pour qu'on puisse dormir un petit peu. J'ai rapidement trouvé un endroit qui fera l'affaire.

J'interpelle alors Sirius :

« Il y a une grotte là-bas. Nous allons y aller pour dormir un peu avant de reprendre la route. Par contre il va falloir escalader un peu et donc que tu te retransformes. »

Je peux voir alors Patmol se transformer en Sirius. Il me suit sans rien dire. Je le laisse monter en premier car je veux être derrière lui au cas où il ait des problèmes. Ce qui est une bonne chose car rapidement il commence à avoir des difficultés pour escalader et se loupe à plusieurs reprises. Mais finalement nous arrivons en haut et Sirius se couche très rapidement dans la grotte et s'endort.

Je le laisse faire car je sais qu'il en a besoin. Aujourd'hui il a fait de nombreux efforts en plus d'être malade alors qu'il a l'habitude de passer sa journée couché dans une cellule.

Je peux voir qu'il tremble légèrement, je sors alors une couverture et recouvre mon meilleur ami avec. Je fais un feu grâce à la magie. Et je protège l'entrée de la grotte pour que les gens qui sont à l'extérieur ne voient pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Je m'allonge alors près du feu mais pas très loin de Sirius au cas où.

Je m'endors rapidement, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi quand je suis réveillé par les cris de Sirius. Il se retourne et pleurniche dans son sommeil. Il fait un cauchemar. Je me lève difficilement et je secoue doucement son épaule pour le réveiller. Je sens alors une forte chaleur à travers sa robe de prisonnier.

L'inquiétude me frappe alors de plein fouet. Lara avait dit qu'il y avait de faibles risques pour que ça arrive. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent et il a fallu que Sirius retombe malade.

Je me dirige vers mon sac et je prends une potion que la jeune femme m'avait donnée au cas où cela arriverait. Je retourne vers l'homme allongé et j'essaye à nouveau de le réveiller.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, je peux voir qu'il est désorienté et je le rassure très rapidement :

« Chut Sirius, nous sommes partis d'Azkaban dans la nuit, tu te souviens ? »

Il hoche la tête et me dit :

« Moony, chaud…

Je sais, tu as de la fièvre. Prends ça tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Je l'aide à s'assoir et je lui tends la bouteille. Il prend la potion et l'avale en faisant une grimace. Je le recouche et lui dit de se reposer encore, ce qu'il fait sans aucun problème.

J'espère sincèrement que la potion va faire effet car nous ne pouvons pas rester ici très longtemps encore. Les gardes doivent maintenant être à notre recherche, en plus des aurors. Et je sais qu'ils n'auront aucune pitié s'ils nous attrapent et qu'ils nous enverrons à Azkaban sans poser de question. Je sais aussi que Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire pour nous si ça arrivait.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et je prends un chiffon auquel je jette un sort pour qu'il soit en permanence mouillé. Et je commence à le passer sur le front de Sirius, en espérant que sa fièvre ne dure pas.

Les heures passent lentement et finalement Patmol n'a plus de fièvre mais je ne m'en réjouis pas trop car je sais que c'est en partie grâce à la potion. Et que sa température risque de remonter plus tard. En ce moment il dort et je le laisse faire puisque nous repartirons à la tombée de la nuit, si son état ne s'est pas aggravé d'ici là.

La nuit va bientôt tomber et je me dirige vers Sirius. Je pose ma main sur son front. Je soupire mais pas de soulagement, sa fièvre a de nouveau augmenté. Je le vois entrouvrir les yeux.

Je retourne près du feu et prends un peu de nourriture que j'avais mis de côté pour lui. Il s'assoit et mange en silence. Une fois qu'il a fini, il se lève.

Je lui demande alors

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Nous ne repartons pas ?

-Tu es malade, il faut mieux que tu restes tranquille.

-Je vais bien Moony. »

Je souris à sa réplique, au moins une chose n'a pas changé, Sirius continue de dire qu'il va bien même quand ce n'est pas le cas. Je le vois éteindre le feu et se diriger vers la sortie de la grotte. Je suis toujours autant impressionné par les progrès qu'il a effectués et le fait qu'il agisse aussi normalement. Je me lève à mon tour car malgré cela, je ne veux pas qu'il descende tout seul.

La descente a été beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux. Dès que nos pieds ont touché terre, Sirius s'est transformé en Patmol et a attendu que je parte devant.

Les heures passent lentement, et je sens à nouveau que Sirius peine à avancer. Je m'arrête alors près d'un ruisseau et lui fais signe de retourner à sa forme humaine. Je peux voir que sa fièvre a empiré depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il ne semble vraiment pas se sentir bien.

Je ne sais réellement pas quoi faire. J'ai encore des médicaments mais Lara m'a bien dit que c'était dangereux de lui en faire prendre plusieurs en 48h. Il reste donc encore plus de 24h avant qu'il puisse en reprendre.

Je commence alors à réfléchir pendant que Sirius boit au ruisseau mais tout à coup j'entends des voix :

« Ils ne peuvent pas être loin, Black était malade quand ils sont partis. »

Je peux voir Sirius trembler et je lui fais rapidement signe de se transformer en Patmol. Il ne connaisse pas sa forme animagus et donc il est ainsi protégé. Par contre moi je n'ai aucune chance si je tombe face à eux.

Nous nous cachons alors. Je vois les aurors s'approcher de l'eau et j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas partir de notre côté. Je sens Sirius collé à moi et je sais qu'il a peur et certainement beaucoup plus que moi. Si je suis pris il n'y a aucun doute que je finirai à Azkaban mais Sirius pourrait bien perdre son âme. Si cela arrivait je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Finalement, les gardes s'éloignent de l'autre côté. Nous attendons un peu puis sortons de notre modeste cachette. Quand nous repartons Sirius va plus vite qu'avant. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'il va mieux ou si c'est simplement la peur.

Nous marchons encore pendant une heure et finalement ça devait être la deuxième solution puisqu'il n'arrive plus à avancer. Je cherche alors une autre cabane. Une fois que j'en ai trouvé une, Sirius se retransforme en humain mais dans ma concentration je n'ai pas vu deux hommes arriver derrière nous :

« Ne bougez plus. »


	17. Le baiser du détraqueur

_« Ne bougez plus. » _

Je sens la peur m'envahir et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dire à Sirius de s'enfuir mais je sais qu'il n'est pas en état de la faire. Et qu'il risquerait seulement de se faire tuer en le faisant. Mais il préférerait peut être plutôt que de retourner à Azkaban. Finalement je fais la seule chose qui me paraît évidente, c'est-à-dire j'obéis aux ordres des aurors, en espérant que ça tourner bien pour nous deux.

Je peux voir que Sirius fait de même, mais il tremble de peur à côté de moi. J'ai envie de pleurer et de me mettre à jouer pour supplier les aurors de laisser Sirius tranquille et de tout expliquer. Mais malheureusement j'entends l'un des deux appeler le reste des patrouilles. Nous sommes alors rapidement entourés.

L'un deux s'approche de moi et me dit :

« Donne ta baguette loup-garou. »

Je la sors lentement de ma robe pour ne pas inquiéter les aurors et je la tends. J'entends d'autres dirent :

« Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu faire confiance en cet animal pour travailler dans cette prison. Une fois sortis de la forêt, ils auraient pu faire énormément de mal aux moldus. »

Je sens des aurors me pousser méchamment et je me retrouve très rapidement le visage dans la terre. Je sens alors des menottes entourer mes poignets. Je relève légèrement la tête et je vois Sirius pleurer.

J'entends tout à coup un jeune auror demander :

« Qu'attendant nous ? »

Je me pose effectivement la même question

« Quand il a appris l'évasion de Black, le ministre de la magie à ordonner que s'il était recapturé il subirait le baiser des détraqueurs. C'est la seule chose qu'il mérite. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Je crie :

« Non, il est innocent »

Et je commence alors à me débattre. Deux aurors arrivent et utilisent un Petrificus Totalus, je ne peux alors plus bouger mais j'entends ce qui se passe à côté de moi et mes sens sont toujours en éveil. L'un d'eux s'adresse directement à moi :

« Black n'est pas innocent, il a tué James et Lily Potter. Il a fait exploser la rue qui était envahie par des moldus et enfin il a tué Peter Pettigrew. Et toi tu penses qu'il est innocent et tu prétendais être leur ami. Tu me dégoutes et tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. »

D'un seul coup je sens le froid m'envahir et je sais ce que cela veut dire. Les détraqueurs vont arriver. J'entends Sirius alors pleurer de plus belle. Je peux aussi capter le son de rire venant des aurors.

Je regrette alors tout ce que j'ai fait durement les derniers mois, si je n'étais pas allé à Azkaban, Sirius serait peut-être mort mais il aurait encore une âme. C'est le pire châtiment qu'on puisse réserver à quelqu'un et ils le font subir sur un innocent. J'ai envie de hurler aux aurors d'empêcher ça et de leur dire qu'ils se trompent mais je ne peux rien dire ou faire.

Je vois tout à coup une baguette diriger sur moi et j'entends le contre-sort. Son propriétaire me lève sans ménagement et me dit :

« Tu vas regarder quand les détraqueurs vont sucer l'âme de ce traître de Black. Il paraît que c'est un spectacle épouvantable à regarder. Mais toi tu vas le voir encore et encore quand tu seras sans une cellule, peut-être même celle de Black. Quand les détraqueurs viendront tu te souviendras de ce jour. Ça sera la dernière chose que tu oublieras avant de mourir. Et ce souvenir te poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Les larmes coulent sur les joues et je sais que malgré la cruauté de ses paroles, elles sont vraies. Je sais que cela me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie car c'est de ma faute.

Je peux voir ces immondes créatures s'approcher de la forme de mon meilleur ami qui est tombé à genoux. Il commence d'abord à lui aspirer petit à petit ces moments heureux et rapidement il se retrouve couché incapable de bouger. Sa tête est légèrement tournée vers moi et je peux lire l'horreur dans ses yeux qui brillent à cause des larmes. Je sais qu'il revit cette nuit, cette nuit où les maraudeurs ont disparu, cette nuit où James et Lily sont morts, cette nuit où Harry s'est retrouvé orphelin, cette nuit où le rat a fait son ultime trahison, cette nuit où tu fus envoyé à Azkaban, cette nuit où je me suis retrouvé seul. Cette nuit où nous avons tout perdu.

Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'aurais réagi si c'était moi qui avais trouvé la maison dans cet état, les corps sans vie de James et Lily, et Harry pleurant dans son lit. Des fois j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas car je me dis que je n'aurais pas agi comme toi, et que tu n'aurais pas été enfermé à Azkaban. D'autres fois je me dis que ça n'aurait absolument rien changé.

Je peux voir la capuche d'un des détraqueurs se relever et il se rapproche du visage de Sirius. J'éclate en sanglot quand je vois la boule de lumière, son âme sortir de la bouche de mon meilleur ami. J'entends le rire de certains des aurors. Je ferme les yeux incapables de voir ce qui arrive à Sirius.


	18. La première fin

Merci pour tous vos reviews

J'ai écrit cette fin je la poste donc. Mais je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fin à partir du chapitre précédent.

Je continue donc encore cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Les larmes continuent à couler le long de mon visage. En voulant aider Sirius, je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation.<p>

Tout à coup j'entends un Patronus, j'ouvre alors les yeux et je vois la boule de lumière qui est de retour dans la bouche de Sirius. Je regarde la personne qui a lancé le sort, je la reconnais immédiatement puisque c'est Dumbledore. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été si content de le voir.

Il est accompagné d'une autre personne, qui est nul autre que le ministre de la magie : Fudge. Ce dernier ordonne :

« Lâchez les prisonniers

-Mais…

-Faites ce que je vous dis. »

Je sens quelqu'un me retirer les menottes. Dès que je suis libre, je cours auprès de Sirius et je prends l'homme inconscient dans mes bras. Je sens une présence à mes côtés, je relève la tête pour voir mon ancien directeur accroupi à coté de nous. J'ai tellement de questions qui me passent par la tête que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Finalement le seul mot qui passe mes lèvres est:

« Merci »

Le directeur hoche et prend la parole :

« Il faut que nous vous emmenions tous les deux à l'hôpital. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez plein de questions mais j'y répondrai une fois là-bas. Pouvez-vous transplaner ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête. Dumbledore prend dans ses bras le corps de celui qui fut l'un des élèves qui lui ont causé le plus de problèmes et transplane. Je fais de même rapidement après.

Une fois là-bas, je vois Lara me rejoindre et me sauter littéralement au cou. Je la prends un peu dans mes bras et finalement elle me dit :

« Dumbledore t'attend dans la salle 4. »

Je la remercie et rejoint mon ancien directeur. Quand j'entre dans la pièce je vois Sirius allongé dans un lit. Les médicomages se sont très rapidement occupés de lui apparemment. J'entends alors la voix de Dumbledore :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va très bien. Il n'aura aucune séquelle des évènements de cette nuit et ils se sont occupés de la fièvre causée par ce que vous lui avez donné. Il sera sur pieds dans très peu de temps. »

Je soupire de soulagement et pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure :

« Monsieur, comment avez-vous fait pour empêcher cela d'arriver ?

-Disons qu'un certain jeune homme m'a aidé. »

Je ne comprends pas et me demande de qui il parle Finalement il reprend la parole et explique :

« Harry a eu une vision et t'a vu toi et Sirius dans cette position. Il est alors parti en courant me dire qu'il avait vu son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, entouré de détraqueurs avec un autre homme. J'ai très rapidement compris que c'était un rêve prémonitoire. Très peu de temps après quand je m'apprêtais à partir Severus est arrivé avec le rat du meilleur ami d'Harry. Avec vos explications et descriptions il l'a reconnu. Je suis donc immédiatement allé voir le ministre avec Peter. Nous l'avons forcé à se montrer et une fois cela fait il a été mis sous Veritaserum et a tout avoué. Juste après le ministre a appris que vous aviez été pris et nous sommes donc venus vous rejoindre. »

J'avale peu à peu toutes les informations qu'il m'a données et je pose à nouveau une question :

« Sirius est donc libre ?

- Oui et aucune charge n'est retenue contre toi puisque tu as seulement tenté d'aider un innocent. Peter est en route vers Azkaban. »

Je soupire à nouveau de soulagement. Finalement tout c'est bien passé.

Deux jours passent tranquillement et Sirius peut enfin sortir. Il va venir vivre chez moi quelques temps. J'ai démissionné d'Azkaban et je suis donc à nouveau au chômage. Dumbledore veut que je reprenne le poste de professeur mais je refuse car je mettrai en danger les élèves.

Je pense que Sirius ne va pas rester longtemps avec moi puisqu'il parle d'obtenir la garde d'Harry même s'il ne l'a pas encore vu. Cela ne va pas tarder puisque j'ai invité le jeune homme cet après-midi sans le dire à son parrain pour lui faire la surprise.

Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé des blessures qu'il avait reçues pendant son temps à Azkaban. Mais je ne sais pas si je le ferai un jour et si lui veut le faire, il sait que je serai toujours là.

Sirius est installé sur le canapé quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me lève sous le regard étonné de mon meilleur ami et je vais ouvrir. Je laisse entrer Harry après qu'il m'ait salué. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise, et je le comprends fort bien.

Je lui fais signe d'entrer dans ce qui me sert de salon et je vois Sirius se lever. Il s'approche alors d'Harry et le dévisage pendant un petit moment. Je sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête, puisque ça m'a fait la même chose la première fois que je l'ai vu. Le jeune homme a les mêmes yeux que sa mère mais autrement c'est le portrait craché de son père. Finalement Sirius dit simplement :

« Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Sirius. »

Finalement c'est le fils de Lily et James qui fait le premier geste et qui prend son parrain dans ses bras. Sirius retourne l'étreinte et je souris simplement. J'espère vraiment que les deux vont pouvoir s'entendre et que finalement Sirius obtiendra la garde de son filleul, qui n'aura plus besoin de vivre avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui ne l'aiment pas. Il n'a aucun doute qu'il recevra tout l'amour qu'il a besoin avec l'homme que ses parents avaient choisi. J'espère aussi que mon meilleur ami arrivera à combattre les démons du passé et réussira à prendre sa revanche sur sa vie, en recommençant à vivre normalement. Mais une chose est sure je serai là pour chasser les détraqueurs de Sirius, pour aider les deux hommes à apprendre à vivre ensemble. Pour que nous puissions ensemble reprendre une vie de famille.

* * *

><p>A la prochaine pour la fin alternatif qui a plusieurs chapitres<p> 


	19. Début de la seconde fin

Voila le début de la seconde fin.

Merci pour vos reviews

* * *

><p>Les larmes continuent à couler le long de mon visage. En voulant aider Sirius, je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation. Il va connaître un sort pire que la mort et cela à cause de moi.<p>

Tout à coup j'entends un Patronus, j'ouvre alors les yeux et je vois la boule de lumière qui est de retour dans la bouche de Sirius. Je regarde la personne qui a lancé le sort, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce soit Dumbledore qui sais ce qui se passe. C'est en effet une personne d'un certain âge mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas mon ancien directeur. Il est entièrement vêtu de noir et il est appuyé sur un bâton en bois.

Les aurors ne sont pas contents de son intervention. Ils pointent leur baguette sur le nouvel arrivant prêt à attaquer. Et l'un d'eux prend la parole :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

L'homme ne répond rien mais tape sur le sol avec son bâton et je vois les aurors tombés inconscient, celui qui me tenait aussi. Une fois libre je me précipite vers mon meilleur ami qui est allongé par terre, inconscient.

J'entends des pas et je me retourne alors vers le vieil homme :

«C'est le plus grand sorcier du monde qui m'envoie. Prenez votre ami et suivez-moi. »

Je prends Sirius dans mes bras et suit l'homme, n'ayant pas d'autres choix. J'espère simplement ne pas faire une erreur. Mais je sais aussi que si je reste ici, les aurors nous attraperons. Il semble extrêmement puissant mais je ne sais pas non plus si c'est une très bonne nouvelle. J'espère simplement que c'est bien Dumbledore qui l'a envoyé, mais je ne peux pas en être sur car il ne m'a plus adressé la parole.

Nous marchons pendant plusieurs heures, je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons. Sirius n'a toujours pas complétement repris connaissance mais je peux l'entendre gémir de temps à autre. Il est encore brulant de fièvre et les détraqueurs sont loin d'avoir arrangé son état. Il commence à être assez pesant mais je n'ose pas demandé à notre « sauveur » de faire une pause.

Après encore au moins une heure de marche Sirius reprend pleinement conscience et il semble souffrir. L'homme en noir s'en rend compte puisque nous nous arrêtons au bord d'une rivière :

« Allongez-le sur le sol près de l'eau. »

J'obéis et je dépose mon meilleur ami par terre. Sirius me regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je lui fais rapidement comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre pour l'instant et que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Je l'ai aidé à boire à la rivière, puis j'ai fait de même. En attendant l'homme en noir à sortie de sa poche une fiole avec une potion à l'intérieur. Il me la donne et me dit :

« Faites-lui boire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion de mon cru, faites-lui boire. »

J'ai moyennement envi de donner à Sirius une potion inconnu mais je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix et que depuis le début cet homme nous aide et pour l'instant je ne vois aucune raison que me pousserai à ne pas avoir confiance en lui.

Je me dirige vers Sirius mais il refuse de la boire, lui par contre il n'a pas l'air d'avoir confiance en l'homme en noir. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il a traversé à Azkaban. Je comprends qu'il n'ait plus confiance en grand monde. Finalement j'arrive à le persuader de boire cette potion et je peux voir que rapidement elle le soulage. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort très rapidement. L'homme se lève et alors je prends mon meilleur ami à nouveau dans mes bras et nous continuons à marcher.

Nous arrivons enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Je pense que maintenant il va nous dire où nous allons. Mais il ne le fait pas et continue à avancer dans les rues moldues. C'est la nuit et bien heureusement car je sais que nous ne passerions pas inaperçu. Deux hommes avec des robes, dont un portant un autre homme inconscient, maigre, sale qui lui aussi porte une robe. Mais personne n'est dehors à cette heure-ci.

L'homme tout de noir vêtu nous amène devant une maison avec un petit jardin. Elle est identique à ses voisines. Nous passons d'abord le grillage et je comprends alors qu'elle est magique. En effet après avoir passé le portail, je peux voir un grand manoir très sombre, avec une allée entourée d'arbres qui sont à moitié morts. Je commence alors à douter qu'il soit envoyé par Dumbledore mais je suis aussi assez bien placé pour savoir que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Et puis le plus grand sorcier c'est bien Dumbledore non ?

Je m'avance alors dans l'allée en essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure. Je me rends compte que cet endroit est assez effrayant mais je sais aussi que nous sommes protégés ici puisque les aurors ne viendront pas chercher Sirius Black dans une maison moldue.

J'arrive enfin sur le perron. L'homme en noir passe devant moi et déverrouille la porte d'entrée avec sa baguette magique. Il me fait alors signe de le suivre. Je me retrouve dans un grand hall d'entrée, très claire en contraste avec l'extérieur. La maison semble beaucoup plus accueillante de l'intérieure.

L'homme claque des doigts et un vieil elfe de maison apparaît devant nous :

« Emmène nos invités dans la chambre prévu. »

L'elfe s'approche de nous, touche mon bras et dans un pop sonore nous disparaissons. Quand nous arrivons dans la pièce, il fait très sombre et je ne distingue quasiment rien autour de nous. Je pense que c'est simplement la nuit qui cause cela et que les volets sont tout simplement fermés mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je sens aussi que cette pièce est extrêmement humide. J'entends alors un ricanement que j'espérais ne plus jamais entendre.


	20. Piège

_ J'entends alors un ricanement que j'espérais ne plus jamais entendre._

Mon sang se glace et je me retourne vers la provenance du bruit. Sirius commence à remuer faiblement dans mes bras. J'entends alors la voix de celui qui nous a amené ici :

« Le plus grand sorcier du monde n'est pas Dumbledore mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je ferme les yeux, nous sommes dans une situation encore pire qu'avant. Personne ne sait où nous sommes, personne ne pourra nous aider et je suis sûre que Voldemort nous réserve un sort encore pire que la mort. Et je serai encore une fois incapable de protéger Sirius. Notre seul espoir éventuel est Severus Rogue mais je sais qu'il nous déteste. J'espère simplement que sa loyauté sera supérieure à la haine qu'il éprouve.

La porte se ferme doucement. Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité et je peux voir maintenant que nous sommes dans une cellule. Je dépose Sirius par terre, ce qui le fait gémir. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a donné l'homme en noir mais je suis sûre d'une chose, cela n'est vraiment pas bon pour mon meilleur ami.

Je m'assois à côté de lui, et j'attends de toutes manières je ne peux pas vraiment faire autre chose. Je l'entends de nouveau gémir et je le vois ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Je change de position et me met de manière à ce qu'il puisse me voir sans trop bouger. Je l'appelle alors doucement :

« Sirius est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Il me regarde et hoche légèrement la tête :

« Où ?

-Dans un repère de Voldemort. »

Je peux voir qu'il est étonné, je lui explique donc notre situation :

« Tu te souviens de la personne qui était avec nous et qui m'a donné la potion pour toi ? En fait c'est lui qui t'a sauvé, il a fait fuir les détraqueurs puis il a assommé tous les gardes. Je pensais que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé de nous aider mais je me suis trompé. »

Je baisse la tête, je me sens vraiment coupable mais en même temps je sais que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres. Je regarde à nouveau Sirius quand je l'entends gémir :

« Tu as mal ?

Un peu

Où ? »

Il me montre alors son ventre et sa tête. Je pense que sa douleur à l'estomac vient de la potion donnée avec Lara mais l'autre surement de celle donné par l'homme en noir. Je me sens impuissant car je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour soulager la douleur de mon meilleur ami.

« Essaye de dormir un peu. »

Il hoche à nouveau la tête et il s'endort très rapidement comme la dernière fois à mon grand soulagement. Au moins pendant ce temps il n'a pas mal. Je ferme aussi les yeux et essaye de faire pareil car je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver plus tard.

Je me réveille soudain en attendant des pas approchés. Je secoue légèrement Sirius qui semble de nouveau très désorienté. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en moins de 24h, et il a de la fièvre et est encore sous les effets des détraqueurs.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Lucius Malfoy accompagné par deux autres sorciers s'approcher de nous :

« Le maître veut vous voir tous les deux. »

Les deux mangemorts s'approchent de nous, l'un d'eux met Sirius debout par la force, l'autre prend mon bras et me pousse devant lui. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans le couloir, je peux voir que mon meilleur ami a du mal à marcher à côté de moi mais quand j'essaye de l'aider, les mangemorts m'en empêchent. J'entends Lucius ricaner et dire :

« Tu peux bien marcher tout seul Black non ? Ou bien tu as besoin d'une baby-sitter ? »

Sirius a (pour une fois) l'intelligence de ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'il ne veut pas s'attirer d'ennuis ou si c'est qu'il est trop dans les vapes pour répondre ou même comprendre Malfoy.

Nous arrivons devant une grande porte en bois ancien. Il y a deux mangemorts qui attendent devant, chacun d'un côté. Malfoy leur fait signe d'ouvrir.

La pièce est immense, il y a plusieurs mangemorts qui sont à l'intérieur dont deux aux portes. Il y a un grand trône au fond de la pièce. Nous sommes poussés vers le fond. Nous restons debout immobiles. Sirius a de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Une porte s'ouvre et je vois alors celui qui a tué James et Lily Potter, celui qui a fait sa cicatrice à Harry, celui que doit tuer le fils de mes amis : Voldemort. Les mangemorts derrière nous, nous forcent à se mettre à genoux. Je résiste un peu, Sirius ne le fait pas et je pense qu'il est même soulagé de ne pas être obligé d'être debout.

Voldemort s'approche de nous. Il se dirige d'abord vers moi et ensuite vers Sirius. Il ne cesse de passer de l'un à l'autre. Il prend enfin la parole de sa voix sifflante :

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir enfin ici. Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre sera content de vous voir. Queudver. »

Je vois notre ancien ami, l'ancien maraudeur s'approcher de nous. On peut clairement voir sa peur quand il s'agenouille devant son maître. Voldemort ne lui prête pas attention et continue de nous observer. Je sens Sirius trembler de rage à côté de moi après avoir vu notre ancien camarade de dortoir. Je sais qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de se lever et de tuer celui qui a trahi James, Lily et Harry. Je sais aussi que la seule chose qu'il en empêche c'est sa faiblesse. Il ne serait même pas capable de se lever tout seul.

Voldemort reprend la parole :

« J'ai un marché à vous proposer, si vous l'acceptez je vous offre Queudver… »


	21. Le choix

_« J'ai un marché à vous proposer, si vous l'acceptez je vous offre Queudver… »_

Nous le regardons étonnés, pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il livrerait un de ses serviteurs ? D'un côté je sais que Peter ne mérite pas mieux. Il a tué James et Lily, a rendu Harry orphelin, a fait enfermer un innocent, Sirius pendant 14 ans à Azkaban. Voldemort doit savoir que Patmol ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir venger son « frère », son filleul et ma meilleure amie.

Je sais aussi que qu'importe le marché que Voldemort va nous proposer, le prix sera très élevé pour tous les deux. Sirius continue de regarder notre ancien ami d'un œil mauvais. Finalement il détourne son attention du traître et regarde Voldemort :

« Quel est ce marché ? »

Je regarde mon ami à moitié étonné de son geste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de demander ça. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était assez fort pour le faire. Mais finalement je crois que la haine qu'il éprouve pour Peter lui a redonné de la force, à moins que ce soit la potion de l'homme en noir. Je sais aussi qu'il pourrait faire beaucoup de choses impensables et irréfléchies pour venger son « frère ». Il l'a déjà fait quand il est parti seul à la poursuite de Peter plutôt que de s'occuper de son filleul en accompagnant Hagrid à Poudlard.

Voldemort reprend la parole :

« Je vous livrerai Pettigrow en échange d'informations sur l'ordre de la part de Remus et que Sirius nous rejoigne et me jure fidélité avec un serment inviolable. »

Je le regarde étonné qu'il puisse envisager que l'on accepte ce marché et je me retourne vers mon ami affaibli qui prend rapidement la parole avec colère :

« Vous croyez vraiment que l'on va accepter ça ?

-Vous auriez plutôt intérêt à le faire. Autrement j'ai d'autres moyens d'avoir les informations et de faire ce serment. Mais vous souffrirez beaucoup plus. »

Je tremble en sachant pertinemment les ressources qu'il a en sa possession. Je regarde aussi Sirius en me demandant combien de temps pourra-t-il tenir dans son état déjà plus qu'affaibli. Mais je sais que nous ne pouvons pas accepter ce marché en aucune façon. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un de l'ordre nous retrouve et que les membres viennent nous chercher.

Voldemort s'exprime encore une fois :

« Je vous laisse douze heures pour réfléchir. Je viendrai vous voir pour avoir une réponse, si vous acceptez il y aura deux serments inviolables. Sirius me jurera fidélité et le loup garou jurera qu'il me donnera toutes les informations qu'il récoltera. Si vous refusez, vous souffrirez jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez de faire ces serments. »

Sur ces mots il claqua des doigts et nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans la cellule. Mon meilleur ami se sent à nouveau mal et il ne tient plus du tout debout et je l'aide à s'allonger dans une position dans laquelle il souffre moins. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de supporter des séances de tortures.

Il s'est endormi rapidement ce qui me désole car j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui pour que l'on fasse un choix mais d'un autre côté je suis content qu'il puisse se reposer un peu avant les prochaines épreuves.

Les heures passent lentement entrecoupées des cauchemars de Sirius, finalement après presque 8 heures mon meilleur ami se réveille complétement. Il est à nouveau désorienté mais j'arrive à le calmer assez rapidement. Je l'aide à se redresser et lui faire boire un peu d'eau que Voldemort nous a fait emmener. Je l'aide ensuite à se rallonger.

Nous restons un moment dans le silence, je ne sais pas comment aborder les choses avec lui. Je ne veux pas faire ce serment mais je n'ai pas non plus le droit de forcer mon meilleur ami à souffrir encore plus par ma faute. Finalement mon problème est réglé quand Sirius prend la parole :

« Il faut refuser ce marché, même si rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'amener ce sale rat au ministère. On ne peut pas trahir Dumbledore, l'ordre… mais surtout James et Lily. »

Je hoche la tête en réponse, c'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas les trahir de plus je connais aussi beaucoup de choses sur leur fils, et la dernière de mes volontés est de faire souffrir Harry et permettre à Voldemort de le tuer et de répandre le chaos. Et puis je sais aussi qu'il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer ou nous livrer comme il compte le faire avec Peter.

Sirius n'a rien dit d'autres et je pensais qu'il s'était rendormi. Mais je sais que je me suis trompé quand je l'entends m'appeler me sortant ainsi de mes pensées :

« Remus ?

-Oui

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ca fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle

-Désolé mais je réfléchissais au marché que nous avait proposé Voldemort et à ses conséquences si nous acceptions.

-J'ai aussi réfléchi et je pense que nous pourrions peut-être accepter… »

Je regarde mon meilleur ami étonné, il n'y a même pas une heure il ne supportait pas l'idée que nous pouvions accepter le marché de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et maintenant il veut le faire. Je suis complétement perdu. Je sais aussi qu'il a beaucoup de fièvre et que c'est peut-être ça.

« Sirius, tu rigoles non ?

-Non, on peut toujours faire ce serment et ne pas le respecter ?

-Mais ça nous tuerait.

-Justement. »

Je comprends l'idée de Patmol. Si nous acceptons ce marché, que nous faisons ce serment et que nous ne le respectons pas, nous mourrons. Il n'y aura alors plus aucun risque de trahison de l'un de nous et personne ne risquera sa vie pour venir nous chercher puisque je suis sûr que Rogue sera au courant de cet événement. C'est en effet une possibilité qui est envisageable.

Nous continuons alors de parler et peu après avoir pris notre décision définitive nous entendons des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvre tout doucement. Nous échangeons un dernier regard quand Voldemort entre dans la pièce :

« Alors quel est votre choix ? »


	22. Réponse et conséquences

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai d'avance. J'espère pouvoir vous mettre la suite la semaine prochaine mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je publierai un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment.

Encore merci et bonne lecture

* * *

><p>-Nous refusons ce marché.<p>

-Très bien mais vous allez en subir les conséquences. »

Il se retourne alors vers un mangemort et lui dit :

« Va chercher les Lestrange, ils vont s'occuper de nos invités. »

Il sort et ferme alors la porte. Les Lestrange sont les pires des mangemorts, ils étaient déjà fous avant d'entrer à Azkaban. Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état ils vont être maintenant. Ils ont torturé Frank et Alice jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous. De plus Bellatrix est la cousine de Sirius et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils aient eu une très bonne relation un jour et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela aurait changé maintenant.

Je me retourne vers Sirius et je vois qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Malgré le fait qu'on aurait pu accepter et mourir, ça serait quand même trahir l'ordre et Harry. Et aucun de nous ne veut cela Nous les aurions abandonnés et je sais que Dumbledore manque cruellement de monde à ses côtés. Je sais que nous avons pris la bonne décision mais je me sens coupable d'avoir entraîné Sirius dans ça. Et j'espère surtout que nous aurons tous les deux la force de résister aux mauvais traitements des mangemorts. Sans oublier que Sirius en a subi plus d'un pendant son temps à Azkaban et que cela ne fait qu'un jour depuis que nous nous sommes enfui de la prison.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Je commence à avoir peur et je peux voir que Sirius ressent la même chose. La porte s'ouvre tout doucement, et je vois les frères Lestrange et la cousine de mon meilleur ami entraient. La seule femme de la pièce prend la parole :

« Bonjour cousin, ça faisait longtemps.

-Pas assez. »

Elle rit. Elle est complétement folle, elle sort sa baguette et la dirige vers Patmol :

« Endoloris »

Je vois mon meilleur ami se tordre sur le sol. Je commence à me précipiter vers lui mais je sens quatre bras me retenir, les frères Lestrange m'ont attrapé et m'empêche de bouger. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes qui m'ont paru interminable, elle arrête le sort. Je vois alors mon meilleur ami s'effondrer sur le sol, la respiration difficile.

Je sens les frères Lestrange me lâcher mais dès que j'essaye de m'approcher de Patmol, la seule femme de la pièce pointe sa baguette sur Sirius. Je ne peux donc que seulement le regarder lutter tout seul. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commence enfin à pouvoir respirer plus facilement. Les spasmes musculaires disparaissent enfin. Mais malgré tout il ne bouge pas pour autant.

La folle cousine de mon meilleur ami tourne alors son attention vers toi :

« Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir rejoindre mon maître, loup-garou. Il t'apporterait beaucoup plus de choses que les gens qui te méprisent pour ta condition. Elle servirait enfin à quelques choses. »

Je regarde mon meilleur ami, Sirius me fixe aussi. Il fait un léger mouvement négatif de la tête. Je me retourne alors vers notre bourreau et dit :

« Non, jamais. »

Alors elle sort sa baguette, et la pointe sur moi. Je ferme alors les yeux en prévision de la douleur. Mais j'entends alors un cri, et je sais qu'elle a changé de cible. Sirius se tord de nouveau de douleur sur le sol. Puis tout à coup plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche malgré que le sortilège continue de le toucher.

Bellatrix baisse alors sa baguette et se retourne alors vers moi :

« Tu vois ce qui t'attend si tu refuses de nous rejoindre, loup-garou. »

Elle fait signe à son mari et beau-frère, et les 3 ex-prisonniers d'Azkaban sortent de la cellule. Je me précipite alors vers Sirius. Je le secoue doucement mais impossible de le réveiller.

Je le porte alors vers un coin de la cellule. Quand il est dans mes bras je sens qu'il a encore de la fièvre. Alors une fois allongé, j'arrache un morceau de ma robe et le plonge dans l'eau pour ensuite le poser sur le front de mon meilleur ami, espérant ainsi faire baisser sa température.

Je m'allonge alors près de lui, il faut que j'essaye de me reposer pour garder mes forces. Ils vont utiliser la pire des tortures, puisqu'ils vont nous torturer l'un devant l'autre pour nous faire craquer plus rapidement.

Je ne sais pas si Sirius supportera longtemps les Doloris, et je connais aussi très bien les effets secondaires. Franck et Alice sont les exemples de ce qui peut arriver si nous sommes soumis au sort pendant un long moment. Je n'envie ce sort à personne.

Je sais aussi que s'il arrive ça à Sirius je ne m'en remettrai pas. Azkaban ne l'a pas brisé, j'espère qu'il a encore la force de lutter. Si je deviens fou, je serai abattu immédiatement car le loup prendra le dessus sur moi. J'ai aussi très peur de ça, car Voldemort se servira surement de ça pour me faire faire des choses horribles. Je pourrais aussi tuer mon meilleur ami. J'essaye de m'endormir sur ses pensées sombres.

Je me réveille aux cris de Sirius, je réagis vite et secoue gentiment son épaule en l'appelant. Je sens, à travers ses habits, la chaleur qu'émet son corps. Il n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux mais je l'entends gémir de douleur. Ce sont les effets secondaires des doloris. Je continue d'essayer de le réveiller et finalement il entrouvre les yeux.

J'entends alors la porte de notre cellule s'ouvrir et je vois les Lestrange rentrer dans la pièce. Je vois que Sirius a peur à côté de moi et je le comprends parfaitement. Je me mets devant lui pour essayer de lui donner une faible protection.

Bellatrix lève sa baguette vers nous et me dit :

« Ecarte toi de lui, loup garou ou il le payera. »

Comme je ne bouge pas, les frères Lestrange me prennent et me forcent à m'écarter de Sirius. Bellatrix lève alors sa baguette vers mon meilleur ami :

« Endoloris »


End file.
